Baby I Think We Both Know It's Gone Wrong
by Miss.Megan2010
Summary: I, Callisandra Adams, am best friends with Pansy Parkinson. Unfortunately that puts me in close proximity with my ex childhood friend, now giant manwhore twit, Draco Malfoy.
1. Face to Face and Heart to Heart

This train ride couldn't take any longer. I honestly thought I might blow my brains out if I had to listen to Pansy talk about Draco Malfoy for one more second. It was all she ever talked about these days. I mean granted we're best friends and I've been dealing with this basically since day one but when was enough, enough already? I mean obsessed was putting it nicely.

"Pansy! Do you realize that for the last hour all you have done was go over every millisecond of your time with Draco this summer?" I finally burst.  
"Well I'm trying to get some feedback from you! I don't know if I'm just over thinking things or if he really is pulling away from me." She whined.  
"Ok look you guys have basically been attached at the mouth since 4th year. That's basically 2 years together. What would make you think that he's pulling away now?"  
'Other than your constant baby talk and nagging' I thought. Wow, I really needed to calm down.  
"He just seems different, like distant you know? He hasn't been the same since his dad got taken to Azkaban. I know that it's got to be rough on him but he always seemed like he hated his dad and besides I was around all summer so what's not to be happy about?"  
"His dad…is in **Azkaban**. That's big deal, and I'm sorry but your presence probably doesn't just make that pain go away."  
"Well it should…" She mumbled looking defeated.  
"Look I know you're dying to be with him right now so why don't you go find him, I'll be fine by myself and there's some things I want to do before we get to school."  
"Ok!" She said brightly and bounced up. "You're the bestest friend a girl could have!" And with a hug, she left.

'Finally, I can get some peace and quiet.' In reality, I had nothing I wanted to do, except sleep, which is exactly what I did until I was thrown from my seat by the train screeching to a halt at Hogwarts Station.

I got up, made my way out of the train, and headed for the carriages. Pansy apparently caught sight of me and called me over to join her and 'Drakie' (that nickname honestly made me shudder) and some of his lackeys, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. We all considered each other friends, since we were kind of stuck hanging out together thanks to Pansy and Draco. However I noticed something different this year, all the boys were staring at me for some reason. I looked around confused and finally asked "What do I have something on my face?" There was a pause where they looked at each other then looked back and Blaise finally spoke up. "No, you just…grew up a lot over the summer. You look… well hot." I couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled up inside me then I looked at Blaise.

"Hot huh? So I was ugly up until now?"  
"No, of course not! I just mean it's a lot more noticeable I guess."  
"Yeah well you aren't too bad looking yourself this year Zabini."  
"Glad you noticed doll face."  
"Hmm. Keep it up sliver tongue maybe I'll give you the time of day." I said with a wicked smile and a wink.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco grimace but took it to be that there wasn't enough attention on him and he was growing bored of it.

Once the feast was over, we all met up in the common room. It was the typical 'how was your summer' sort of thing. As usual, Pansy was trying to suck off Draco's face, Crabbe and Goyle could barely formulate a sentence and I was once again bored with how usual this all was. I was sick of routine. Then I noticed Blaise eyeing me. Well then, that could make things more interesting…


	2. Life in the Fast Lane

I got up and got ready for the first day of 6th year. I began to think about the way the guys had all stared at me yesterday as I put on my makeup. Was I really that changed from the girl they saw 3 months ago? I studied my face in the mirror but still didn't see it. I shrugged it off and decided that a little male attention never hurt anyone. Plus, it made me feel good.

I made the decision then and there that I was going to have fun with this new development. I mean what girl wouldn't be lucky to have Blaise as theirs? Besides, I'd never had a boyfriend and never really found myself attracted to someone before. Might as well give it a shot right? I couldn't wait to find Pansy and tell her about my plan to seduce and destroy poor Blaise's heart.

I walked down to the Great Hall and found Pansy glued to Draco's side hanging on his every word as usual. I snagged the spot next to her in hopes that I could talk to her during breakfast but now that I thought more about it, if Draco was around, I would never have her attention. But my frustration was alleviated when Blaise sat across from me with a smirk on his face.

"How is the lovely Ms. Adams today?"

"She's just fine. How is Mr. Zabini doing?"

"Great now that he saw your beautiful face." He said with a wink.

I couldn't help but blush, I had never been flirted with either. I was way behind in that whole department. I tried to continue to eat but found it difficult to do so when I knew Blaise was watching my every move and eventually I just didn't have the appetite.

Classes were even more of a drag but I had many of them with my group of friends, in which Blaise insisted on sitting next to me. Finally, in my last class of the day it was just Pansy and me so I could talk to her. I sat down and immediately started spilling my thoughts from the last day. She was actually quiet for once and listened to everything. At the end, she had this overly excited look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"That this is perfect! You, Blaise, Draco, and me. Oh my gosh we can double date now! Of course you'll be going to the Halloween Ball with him as well, oh this is just amazing! I couldn't have dreamed it any better!"

"Whoa there, you make it sound like after that we'll be getting married and having kids. I'm just saying I like the guy."

"Well let's be honest. Our parents expect us to marry into other pureblood families, and there aren't that many good-looking pureblood guys to choose from, so yeah I guess I kind of expect you two to get married. I mean… if your parents approve of the match and the Dark Lord too. But why wouldn't they? I mean they haven't arranged your marriage yet so many you can beat them to it!"

"Yeah I guess you have a point. Speaking of which, when's your coming out party going to be?"

"Oh over Winter Break. The theme is 'Ice Queen' so wear white or blue!"

"Ok then" I said with a giggle.

I mean being married to Blaise wouldn't be that bad would it? I'd be fulfilling my parents and the Dark Lord's wishes for continued pureblood bloodlines and I'd get a hot guy while I was at it. I mean it was almost perfect, like destiny.

I wish someone had shaken me awake from the daydream I was in because life never works that way. Things go wrong, you learn things about the people you thought you knew, and life is a bitch. I was just about to learn all that and more.


	3. Timing is Everything

That night after dinner, we were all down in our common room. Now was my chance to strike the match and play with fire, so to speak. I sat on one of the couches next to Blaise. This caused him to smirk and move closer. I found my way under his arm and laid my head on his shoulder. I could almost feel the grin he had on his face.

Everyone had been talking up until that point but then I noticed it had gotten kind of quiet. I looked over and saw Pansy trying to get Draco's attention back while he was staring daggers at Blaise. Don't get me wrong Draco's always been a good friend and protective of me since I was Pansy's best friend but I didn't get why he would care if it was Blaise I mean they were best friends too. Then I thought 'Ohhhh, he's afraid I'm going to steal his best friend from him.' Boys are so silly sometimes.

"Draco you look like someone just walked over your grave." I said nonchalantly.  
"Well I guess it's a shock to see Blaise lower his standards."  
"Piss off Malfoy; you know I'm a hundred times better than all the other Slytherin Skanks, except Pansy of course." I said with a growl. Who the hell does he think he is calling me below Blaise's standards?  
"Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you're any better than them, besi-" Just then Pansy's fist connected with his jaw cutting off what I'm sure was going to be a great tirade.  
"Don't you **ever** talk to her that way Draco Malfoy. After all she has done for you and how close your families are, you should be ashamed. I'm telling your mother."

He just gawked at her like she had grown three heads but I'm sure that's because no one had ever hit him before, from school at least. He just sat there holding his jaw glaring at Pansy and then I then he stalked off to the boy's dorm without a word. I quickly got up and thanked Pansy. What would I do without such a good friend?

The next few days were kind of awkward, I didn't know if I should continue to pursue Blaise or just drop it since every time Draco saw us he got this awful look in his eyes. I soon came to the conclusion that it wasn't any of his damn business and I could do whatever I wanted so I invited Blaise to go to Hogsmeade with me so we could spend some time away from everyone else. Secretly I was hoping he would ask me to go to the Halloween Ball with him since it was only a week away and I had yet to get a date. Not that I couldn't have, I just really wanted one person in particular.


	4. Oh You Think You're Special?

The plan was in action as soon as the professors released us to go to Hogsmeade I grabbed Blaise's arm and ran towards the village. He started laughing and made me slow down halfway there and since we were way ahead of the crowd, we could talk without worrying about other's opinions.

"So…what do you think about Draco's recent slip into insanity?" Blaise asked me.  
"Well to be honest, I think he's just a prick. I will never fully understand why Pansy is so in love with him. I get the good looks and the bad boy thing, but there's only so much 'bad' in a boy that a girl can handle."  
"So does that mean I'm the right amount of bad for you to handle?" Again with that smirk, do all Slytherin boys have that down to an art?  
"We'll see. I guess I kinda picked you for a softie."  
"Oh is that so?"  
"That's so."  
"Oh it's on!" He said as he picked me up and threw me into a pile of leaves and ran away.

It took me awhile to recover since I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and then I noticed Draco was standing above me looking rather peeved. He offered a hand but I stood up without taking it. Apparently, that set him off.

"Look you'll have to get over yourself at some point. You know Malfoy's never apologize."  
"Save yourself the wasted breathe and keep walking."  
I turned and walked after Blaise only to find Draco right in my face again.  
"You also can't just walk away from me."  
"Why not? I just did; in fact, I think I'll do it again." I said as I tried to slip by him. Unfortunately, he grabbed me and made me face him.  
"No you won't. Merlin's beard what is with you? I just wanted to say that I didn't mean what I said the other night. It's just your parents always told me to look out for you and I'm worried that if I let you get with Blaise… well… I just think you should be more careful about who you get involved with."  
"You aren't my dad Draco. We may have been close when we were 5 but ever since school started you've been a pompous asshole with a god complex. You and I aren't the same people anymore, we aren't even really friends, so why keep up the pretense? Our parents will survive if we don't talk."  
"If only it were that easy…" he mumbled as he turned to walk away. He turned back for a second and I saw this almost hurt, pleading look in his eyes then he said "You're future isn't yours to decide, best come to terms with that before it hits you and you realize you're just a passenger on this runaway train."

As he faded into the distant crowd at Hogsmeade, I stood and stared after him. I had no idea what he meant, but his words left a cold, uncomfortable spot in my heart.

**************  
I came running into the girl's dorm after dinner and nearly knocked over Pansy in the process.

"Whoa there. What's the rush?"  
"I was trying to find you!"  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"Blaise asked me to the Halloween Ball!" I shrieked.  
"Oh my gosh yes! Now all we have to do is find the perfect outfits!"

Ideas started being thrown out and soon it was an all out girl's night with pjs, ice cream, popcorn and a laptop for ideas. I was having so much fun I forgot all about Draco's creepy warning and didn't even ask Pansy what it meant. Tonight I was a sixteen-year-old girl who just was asked to a dance. I was normal and happy.

How soon things change…


	5. Dance, Dance

The month of waiting for the ball was the longest month of every Hogwarts girl's life. It seemed to drag on for years instead of 30 days. However, when the day finally came the only place you would find any of them was in their dormitories. The air was filled with excited chatter, giggling and hairspray. Every inch of the bathrooms was taken up with clothing, people, hair products, and makeup. If anything it was a lot more like a debutante ball than a high school dance.

Pansy and I had claimed the best mirror spots early in the morning to insure that we would look our best. Being Slytherin we chose black, green and silver as our color palette. While this was the Halloween Ball, no one actually dressed up, unless you were a first year. The costumes were for the after parties.

For the dance I was going to wear a dark green, strapless dress that had silver beading along the sweetheart neckline and cinches all along the long bell shaped skirt. It was my dream dress; it made me feel like royalty, Slytherin royalty. Then for the Slytherin after party I was going to go as a cowgirl. I had found the most adorable short brown dress with big silver buttons and a cowboy hat. Not to mention my boots with rhinestones. That was the part I was most excited about.

Pansy was wearing what looked to be a very modest simple black, satin dress but if she turned you saw that in the back it plunged down to just above her coccyx, which is just a nice way of saying it was open down to her ass. But she was happy with it and wore green sparkly heels to go with it. She was keeping her after party costume a surprise but I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to be normal, or what would be considered normal for Hogwarts at least.

Fifteen minutes before the dance was to commence the girls all ran through the passages to make their way up to the top of the stairs leading to the Great Hall. We may reside in the dungeon but everyone wants a fairytale entrance. When the clock started chiming nine Pansy and I descended the stairs to the waiting crowd of boys below.

I scanned the crowd and found Blaise and Draco almost instantly. Both dressed in all black suits, Blaise had a silver tie while Draco's was dark green. They both stared at us like they were seeing the sun for the first time. That's when I noticed that wasn't quite true, they were both staring at **me** like they had never seen the sun before and I was its radiance. I gave a sideways glance to Pansy to see if she had noticed knowing full well that she would go into a jealous rage if she had. But Pansy had yet to spot the boys fortunately and by the time she did they were practically standing in front of them. Draco had managed to pull himself back to Earth by then and again seemed to notice no one and nothing but himself.

The dance was fun, loud music, grinding, pathetic refreshments, etc. Everything a good dance should have. By the time it ended at midnight we were unsure if we would even make it to the after party. But the boys came prepared with WickedWizard's (magical version of Redbull/Monster/Rockstar). That had us back on our feet and ready to dance what was left of the night away, but first we had to change. Telling the boys that we would meet them at the party we ran giggling upstairs to put on our costumes.


	6. All the Right Things to Say

I twirled in front of the mirror admiring how perfect my costume had turned out. 'Blaise is going to die when he sees this.' I thought to myself. I glanced over my costume one more time before turning to the door and going into my and Pansy's room. Before me was a sight I was ill prepared to see. Pansy was standing there in a long white gown, with a veil on. Now I would've understood if she was going as Frankenstein's bride, or a zombie bride or Bride of Chucky or anything like that, but she was wearing a name tag saying "Mrs. Malfoy".

'This is not going to go over well.' Draco barely consented to letting Pansy hang all over him the way she did, he only dated her because she would give him anything and everything he wanted and it was like having another Crabbe or Goyle except she slept with him and was better looking. Of course with Pansy you had to be careful how you approached the subject. If you were too straight forward she'd just get pissy and say you were jealous. Not such a big deal to me, but she stayed that way for weeks so it was just easier to not go there.

"Wow. Umm… you look great. What inspired this costume?"  
"Thanks! Well I overheard Draco talking to Blaise the other day about how his parents said he had to get married soon and he didn't sound too excited about it. So I thought maybe if he saw what would be walking down the aisle to him, he wouldn't be so upset about it."  
"Oh I see… well I hope this helps him I guess." I said uneasily. 'Correction: this is going to be a **disaster**'  
"You have a weird look on your face…what are you really thinking?"  
"I'm worried that maybe it's just because he's young and doesn't want to get married yet and if you do this he'll hate the idea even more."  
"What are you talking about? He'll be thrilled."  
"Ok he'll be thrilled but let's get going otherwise they're just gonna be mad that we took so long."

We flew through the catacombs until we got to the Slytherin's deepest chamber, almost the most secret of the dungeons, if you didn't know where it was you would never find it. Making this night the most entertaining since many of the guys over imbibed on this night and can't find their way out again until the next day, usually making them late for class.

We entered the chamber to see the party in full swing: Girls in tiny, slutty outfits and guys drinking Butterbeer or shots of Firewhiskey. We circled the perimeter until we caught sight of the boys. Draco was lounging up against a wall, bottle of Butterbeer in hand with his henchmen surrounding him. He looked bored but I could tell he was enjoying the parade of half dressed women around him, typical.

Pansy of course only had eyes for him and seemed to almost vibrate with excitement as they approached. I was sure she was thinking that as soon as he saw her he would just drop everything, get down on one knee, confess his undying love and propose then and there. But I knew better. No, Draco would spit out his Butterbeer, look dumbfounded for a moment or two then he would go into a complete rage. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion: unable to look away and knowing you would be part of the casualties.

We were about 5 feet away when Draco's eyes wandered over to us. At first he saw me, and he hesitated a moment then glanced over and saw Pansy beaming at him. Then the scene played out exactly as it had in my head moments before. Draco's eyes widened to the size of a full moon, his Butterbeer sprayed all over Crabbe, he dropped the bottle and it shattered on the floor. Then in the blink of an eye the surprise was gone and anger replaced it. I braced myself for the tirade that was about to spew forth.

Pansy had seen all of this transpire but seemed unfazed. Maybe she thought he was shocked and love struck. Who knows but when she saw the stony expression and lightning threatening to come out of his eyes, she faltered. For a moment I thought she might just turn and run but she surprised me by putting on a smile and moving forward.

"Hey Draky Baby"  
"What…are you wearing?" He said with a cold voice saturated with rage.  
"Well I overheard you and Blaze talking so I thought this would be the perfect costume. Don't you love it? I mean doesn't it make you excited for our future?"  
"Our future? Ha! Why would you think we even have a future? Even before you pulled this stunt, there was no chance of us ever staying together past this year."  
"W-w-what?" Pansy stuttered looking utterly shocked at this news. Right then I felt awful for never warning her of getting her hopes up with Draco but I knew she never would've listened anyways.

The tears started to gather, overflow and then stream down her face. However this didn't stop Draco from continuing to rant about how stupid she was and how he never wanted anything to do with her, that she was just someone to fuck whenever he needed it.

Eventually Pansy just couldn't take it anymore and ran off. I stood there for a moment staring after her, and then I turned around to face the still seething Draco. He was only seeing red and nothing else at the moment but the lack of recognition was pretty normal with him. I looked over at Blaise and pleaded him to make his friend see sense, but he just shrugged and went back to ogling all the girls there. 'Well I guess that settles that then, he's no different. I should have known that if he hung out with Malfoy, that he was exactly like him.' That pushed me all the way over the edge.

"Who the hell do you think you are Malfoy? And I don't want some snide ass comment. You have been leading that girl on for YEARS, do you hear me? I've sat by hoping that this day wouldn't come but now that it finally has here is what I have to say. You are vile. You use everything and everyone around you for your own amusement or gain. You have no backbone and from what I can tell, no self worth. You honor nothing; you're a liar and a cheat. You have absolutely nothing going for you and you'll probably amount to nothing more than a rich snob just like your father. I only hope that after all the years at his hand you've learned to not be like him. I feel sorry for the girl that does marry you one day, because I don't know how she's going to put up with you. I hope you're happy now, you've ruined her dreams. Go back to your stupid party, get drunk, seduce some slut and take her to bed, at least this time you won't be cheating on my best friend when you do it."As soon as I finished I ran off after Pansy to make sure she was alright.


	7. I'll Follow You Down but Not that Far

The next month and a half was full of tears and anguish for Pansy. Everything she had built her world around had turned out to be a lie, or at least that's how she felt. I knew better, there had never really been a lie, it was just a delusion that Pansy was too stubborn to realize wasn't true. Never the less I stayed with her and comforted her and did my best to bring her out of the depression she had slid into since that night.

We avoided Draco like the plague but that hadn't been that hard. He seemed to have disappeared or gone into hiding after the scene. This suited me just fine because if I had I would've had to yell at him again. 'Stupid, selfish prick.' Luckily Christmas Break was coming up which would get Pansy out of the castle so she didn't have to worry about seeing him. I was hoping to stay with her so I could continue to keep her mind off of everything.

Pansy and I went down to the Great Hall the day before Christmas Break for breakfast. Once again Draco was no where to be found so it was safe for them to enter and eat before he did decide to 'grace' the hall with his presence. I anxiously searched the herd of owls swooping down for Jesibelle, my owl. I had sent my parents a letter a week ago asking to stay at Pansy's and still hadn't heard back from them yet. Just then I spotted the reddish brown feathers that had little black spots all over them signaling that I should duck before Jesibelle took me out.

Feeding Jesi some left over bacon I quickly took the letter off her leg and unrolled it. I quickly read over it and then read it again more slowly thinking that somehow I had misread or hadn't understood it the first time. I wasn't mistaken though, my parents really did just want to make me miserable.

_Dear Callisandra,_

_Your father and I have already made plans for Christmas Break so you will be unable to accompany Ms. Parkinson to her family's estate. Instead you will be accompanying your father and I to Malfoy Manor to spend the holidays with Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco. You know how close we all use to be and we decided we should all spend some quality time together again, especially with everything that's coming up._

_Warmest Wishes,_  
_Mom_

How in the hell was I suppose to one, tell Pansy that I wasn't going with her, I had to go to her ex's house and two, pretend to get along with Draco for 2 weeks? This was going to be impossible. I didn't even know where to start. I could either lie to Pansy...or try to tell her the truth without setting her off. Neither of which sounded particularly appealing to me. I had a full 24 hours though to figure out exactly what it was that I was going to do. Besides what the hell did my mom mean with the whole "especially with everything that's coming up" thing? As far as I knew the biggest thing looming was graduation in a year. 'Whatever. I just have to get through two weeks of hell then I won't ever deal with him again.'

Funny how things work out.


	8. Situations are Irrelevant Now

In the end I did the half truth option, I told Pansy I couldn't go to her house for break since my parents had made plans for us to stay elsewhere, I just didn't mention where that was. Yes, it was bad to lie to my best friend but after the shock she just went through, I didn't think it would be a good idea to shove that back in her face with the fact that I had to be around him instead of her.

After disembarking the train at Kings Cross, I found my parents in the crowd waiting for me. They looked as polished as ever, making me wonder who they were trying to impress, after all they had known the Malfoy family for years now after all. I guess I should've known that the Dark Lord might have been a factor but I thought of my family's relations to him so seldomly it rather slipped my mind.

We Apperated out of Kings Cross and landed in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. The place had never exactly been cheery by any means but it seemed even gloomier that I remembered it. Dark clouds seemed to surround it casting a forbidding air on the whole estate. After unlocking the giant gate, we hurried down the drive to the door, which again had to be specially unlocked. Security seemed extra tight these days.

As we entered the entrance hall Narcissa appeared around the corner to greet us.  
"Oh my, it has been so long! Gerard, Kiara, Callisandra! You all look so well. Come in!"  
"My Narcissa you seem to never age, I've missed you so." My mother said.  
"Oh Kiara, you are just as sweet as ever. Come to the parlor, the boys are in there. I'm sure their dying to see you all again."

I rolled my eyes behind my mother's back as Narcissa led us to the parlor. 'I'm sure they're just DYING to see us, especially since I called their son out, insulted and screamed at him.' I had to put on a happy face though; otherwise, my family would be mad that I wasn't acting as a proper young lady and grateful guest.

Entering the parlor the first thing I noticed was Lucious. Yes he was looking stuck up and regal as ever but his face was more sallow than usual, obviously his short stint in Azkaban before the Death Eaters freed him took a toll on him. I'm sure that only made him even more unpleasant to be around as well, I guess I was going to find out. Next was the fact that Draco was staring into the fire like his life depended on it. I don't know if it was to avoid looking at me or if something had gone on previously that made him need to escape to his own world for a while.

The adults all began the usual 'how have you been, how are the kids doing in school, what's new' routine while I quietly sat on a couch and tried to stay out of it. I was already bored but unable to do anything other than sit there and stare at the fire much like Draco. He still hadn't moved from his post by the fireplace staring into its depths as if they had the answers to everything. It was kind of starting to freak me out but then I noticed the idle chatter behind me had ceased and they were all looking at us waiting for us to respond to a question neither of us had heard.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" I asked to fix the awkward silence.  
"We just wondered how your school year was going, for the both of you, do you have classes together?" Narcissa asked.  
"Oh, school has been fine this year. We have Advanced Potions and Defense of the Dark Arts together."  
"We're in Astronomy together too." Draco spoke for the first time this evening. I must admit it made me jump.  
"Ah yes, Astronomy too."  
"How are you doing in all your classes? I heard you were in Advanced Charms as well."  
"I've got excellent grades thus far and yes I'm in Advanced Charms too, it's really quite easy though."

Narcissa got a satisfied look on her face the adults went back to talking about things I didn't care about. I wondered why it mattered really, how I was doing or what classes I was taking and with who but if they wanted to know I might as well tell them. I snuck a look at Draco and found him staring at me with an odd look on his face. I couldn't quite place it in the range of normal emotion, especially his range that was about the size of a teaspoon. I gave him a weird look and then glared. He looked back at the fire and continued to contemplate life or something.


	9. I Hate Everything About You

Soon it was dinnertime so I could break away from the group to find my room and get settled and ready. Narcissa had given me directions but about halfway through them I forgot what to do and got lost. I mean my house was just as big…this was just unfamiliar and confusing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a swung around in surprise only to meet ice blue eyes drilling into mine, for a second I forgot everything, then I came down to earth and realized that I was staring at Draco. I could only assume that's the reason Pansy ever fancied him, he did have mesmerizing blue eyes. I shook myself and stepped back so he was no longer touching me.

"First of all, while we're alone I'd like to set a few things straight. One, I don't want to be here anymore that you want me to be here. Two, I'm not going to apologize for Halloween, you deserved every word though I'm sure it hardly affected you. Three, I'll play nice if you do. Four, when we get back to school nothing has changed, I still hate you. And five, I need help finding my room."

"I've always liked that about you Callisandra, you're to the point about things. I agree with your terms except in order to get to your room you are going to have to apologize for Halloween. You can't just expect to insult me and then have me help you."

"Fuck off I'll find it myself then. Then I'll tell your mummy what a right git you've been so far this year. I'm sure she would just loooove to hear about Halloween, or any other year, or all the girls, and the sex… I have a lot of dirt on you Malfoy; don't try to blackmail someone who has more blackmail on you."

"We could've been such good friends if you hadn't decided that Pansy was more important to you second year. We're so alike. I forgot how alike, and how much I liked that evil, devious, mean part of you. You should let that out more often, it's attractive." He said with his infamous smirk. That smirk pissed me off more than anything else ever did.

"Show me my room Malfoy."

"As you wish."

As we walked down the maze of corridors I started to recognize it a little more, from the times I spent here in the summers when I was younger. That's when I realized we were standing infront of his room. I turned to him with a quizzical look on my face.

"What are we doing here?"

"You said to show you your room."

"This is your room though."

"Yeah I know, you're staying in the one next to it."

"Ok. Now for the real question, why?"

"I don't know; ask my mother, she made the sleeping arrangements."He said as he looked at the floor and fidgeted. There was something he wasn't telling me but I wasn't about to care enough to find out.

"Ok well I'm gonna get ready for dinner, see you down there."  
"About that… I'm supposed to accompany you down."

"Yet again, why?"

"One again, ask my mom. I'll be waiting in my room, just knock and we'll go."

"Ok."

I stepped into my room and quickly locked the door behind me. I needed a little time to myself. I laid back against the door for a moment, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. 'I can do this, it's only 2 weeks, and I'm a good actress.' After my self pep talk, I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was amazed. It was as if they had decorated it specifically for me.

The walls were a deep royal purple with fleur de lis prints. The curtains matched and were heavy velvet to keep the cold out. My view was of the snow-covered garden, which was still stunning without the flowers. The bed had gold sheets with the royal purple comforter and gold pillows. It was also a canopy bed, which was my favorite. They had a tree set up in the corner that was gold and had little cowboy boot lights strung around it and the star was also cowboy themed. It was perfect and took my breath away.

Next, I decided to discover the closet so I could unpack. Turns out that was unneeded since their house elves had done it for me but more than that, they had already stocked the closet full of clothes for me. Gowns, robes, jeans, shirts, everything and anything I could've ever wanted. If this was my Christmas present, then I approved.

I was about to change when I realized I didn't know if it was a formal dinner or not, I'd rather not assume and end up looking like an idiot. I thought I should go ask Draco so I would know. Which led me to discover the one thing I hated about the room, I shared a bathroom with Draco. Trying to ignore that until later, I walked through the immaculately tan and white bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi bathtub and double headed steam shower, to the door that led to Draco's room and knocked. As much as I hated him, I was still brought up in wizarding high society (it's a lot like the South in the US) so I was polite, polished and had manners, everything a well brought up girl should be. I felt like Rose on Titanic. Draco opened the door in the middle of my daydreams of Leonardo DiCaprio startling me.

"What is it that you require?"  
"I just needed to know how formal this was going to be. I don't want to show up in jeans and boots if everyone is going to be in gowns and tuxes."  
"Ah well its semi formal, they figure they can be lax now about dress code since there will be many formal affairs during break."  
"First of all, what the hell defines 'semi formal' I've never quite understood that and two, what formal affairs?"  
"Well just wear some nice slacks and a nice shirt and you should be fine, or wear a toned down dress, or a skirt and a shirt. Any of those would meet the requirements. As for the formals, I'm sure they will be discussed tonight. No need to worry about them yet."  
"Why are you being so helpful and nice? It's creeping me out."  
"My mother and father threatened me. I have to be nice. Plus you're being at least cordial so I figure I should return the favor. After all we're just trying to make our parents happy."  
"Right… I'm gonna go… I'll come get you in a few minutes."  
"Take your time."

I did just that. I went into my room, plugged in my iPod and in an effort to annoy the boy next door I put on Escape the Fate as loud as possible. While I loved country music, I had started off being a pop punk, alternative rock kind of girl. I still loved that music too; I just found country to be more of an everyday love instead of every once in awhile.

You see, my parents had sent me to the US one summer as a punishment for not trying in school and getting a C, to further punish me they sent me to the state of Oregon. I had to stay with my dad's mother's aunt who used to be a great witch but had retired and become senile, or at least that's what they told me. In reality, she was great and just stopped caring about being a greedy, stuck up, power hungry, Dark Lord worshiping evil doer and therefore had been cast out of the family. She introduced me to Taylor Swift since she thought girls my age should listen to her; from there I found all the pop country bands and was in love. They spoke to me in ways other music just didn't.

Anyways, I rocked my way into the closet and found some black slacks and a sequin-y green shirt that sparkled every time I moved. I then head banged into the bathroom and found my half of the drawers filled with hair products, makeup and all sorts of other girl essentials. I liked this place more and more. Just as I was about to start curling my hair Situations came on and I stopped and started singing along while dancing around, provocatively since the words lent themselves to that. Near the end of the song I turned towards Draco's door and saw him standing there smirking at me. I immediately stopped dancing and just glared at him.

"Having fun?" he said still with that god awful smirk on his face.  
"Yes actually I am now would you leave so I can continue, my hair isn't done yet."  
"Mother is going to wonder why we're taking so long. Just do it the magic way."  
"Fine I will now get out."  
"I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me." He half sang to me with a glint in his eye as he shut the door behind him.


	10. Misery Loves its Company

We walked down to dinner in silence, mine more disdainful, his contemplative. I've never seen that boy do more thinking than he has in the past few hours. I didn't even know he had the capacity to do that much thinking but apparently it was possible. When I had to put my arm in his to enter the dining room I nearly shuddered but once again being the proper young lady my parents brought me up to be I did what I knew was expected of me. They still thought we were good friends after all.

We were seated across from one another making his face the one I had to see most, I didn't think I would have much of an appetite because of this but surprisingly ate quite a bit. I was pretty hungry from not eating most of the day. The adults continued to talk about current events, dark market exchange and other things we either knew nothing about or didn't care to know. Soon they got around to the 'formal affairs' that Draco had mentioned earlier and turned their attention to us.

"So Draco, Callisandra, we will be hosting a Christmas and New Years Eve Gala, as well as host a meeting for the Dark Lord. He wants both of you to attend." Narcissa said turning to us at the end of the table.

I glanced at Draco but he seemed unfazed by this announcement but I was rather shocked. I had never been invited to come to the meetings, in fact my parents specifically kept me out of them so I wouldn't be able to give anyone information if they came looking for it. I didn't know what went on in them and I wasn't too excited to find out. The Dark Lord scared me, as well as he should, but I was unsure of how to go about meeting him.

"Well that should be fun and umm interesting. Such an honor to be invited to a meeting, is there a special reason?"

"Yes of course dear but that'll be revealed all in due time."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm assuming we need dates for the Gala's?"

"Yes but… well you already have each other, so you won't need dates."

"Oh I see, I guess I just didn't think of that." I said looking over at Draco once again smirking at me knowing how mad that would make me. I kicked him as hard as I could under the table and then smiled sweetly at Narcissa. "Thank you so much for all the stuff you put in my room. I love it. How did you know exactly what to get?"

"Oh intuition and I might have asked your mom and Draco."

"Well it's fantastic, actually it's perfect, you really didn't need to do that though."

"Oh but I did. We want you to feel comfortable here. Like it's your own home."

I smiled and went back to eating. 'I'll never think this is my home, you couldn't pay me enough to stay here of my own free will.' I spent the rest of the evening staring at my dinner and picking at it until we were excused to go back to our rooms since it was now time for the adults to go to the study and drink while talking more about things I didn't want to think about at the moment. I wanted to still be a kid, one that had no worries except for school, friends, and what I was going to wear to dances. However with this meeting with the Dark Lord looming over me, I knew those days were numbered.

Once you met him there was really no going back to being carefree. I walked back to my room in a daze and deep in thought. Now I understood why Draco had been so out of character lately. I didn't blame him, looked like we were both about to lose our childhood.

I had no idea how right I was, and how wrong.


	11. Evade

Christmas was only 2 days away, meaning the Gala was also only two days away. I luckily didn't have to do any of the planning for it. Narcissa and my mother had that covered and were acting like giddy little school girls about it. So my main concerns were what I was going to wear, the fact I had to go with Draco, and if anyone I knew was going to be there. My biggest worry was that they would invite the Parkinsons, how was I supposed to explain to Pansy that Draco was my date? It wouldn't matter if I told her my parents had forced me into it, she would still be livid. I thought about writing her and telling her the truth a million times but could seem to find a way in my head to do it that didn't end in her hating me.

I eventually gave up worrying on that because there was really nothing I could do either way to save myself. I was just going to have to face the music when the time came. I just hoped she would understand. I tried to avoid spending time with my family or the Malfoy's as much as possible by sleeping in, staying in my room and sneaking off to explore on my own when I could. What I couldn't avoid was dinners though. I always had to be accompanied by Draco and we had to eat together. Annoying to no end but he had been rather civil and less like his haughty, self-centered self that I was so used to.

When I wasn't busy sleeping or exploring or eating I spent my days going through my huge closet trying to find the perfect dress. It might not sound that hard but this closet was more insane than I originally thought. The racks spun and there were at least 2 other spinning racks behind the first row all the way around so I had a never ending supply of clothes. It was the day before the Christmas Gala and I still hadn't gone through them all or found one that I thought was perfect. I know Draco was annoyed because his mother wanted us to coordinate and since I hadn't figured it out yet he still didn't know what to wear. I didn't really care though, I was much more worried that tomorrow night would come around and I would have nothing to wear. Ok that's not true… I had plenty to wear, I just couldn't decide.

I sighed as I flicked through another row of dresses finding them all spectacular but still not quite right. I flipped the rack and scanned down it and stopped on one. It was more sexy than formal but I could be formal for the New Year's Gala, because this was the dress. It was long and sleek, bright red, and a halter top. It dipped low in the front and the back and looked as though it would hug every curve. I quickly slipped it off the hanger and tried it on, of course it was the perfect size and it fit just as I had imagined. I squealed in glee and spun around in front of the mirror.

"Does that sound mean you finally chosen what to wear for the gala tomorrow?" I heard Draco yell from his room.

"Yes it does now shut up so I can enjoy this moment."

"Women…" I heard him mutter as he walked into the bathroom to further annoy me.

"What are you doing? You can't see me in it yet!" I yelled as I slammed the closet door to keep him from seeing me.

"Why does it even matter if I see you in it now? I'll see you in it tomorrow night anyways."

"Yes but tomorrow I'll have my hair and makeup done and actually look pretty. I haven't even showered yet today."

"So you care how you look around me huh?"

I could just hear the smirk in his voice. "No douche bag, I don't I'm just saying it's the principle of a date to a dance. You can't see me in it until it's absolutely necessary."

"You are so strange. I still need to know what color it is in order to match it due to my mother's request."

"I'm not strange jerk face and its red."

"You know I'm kind of sick of yelling through this door and there are multiple different shades of red."

"What are you a girl? Merlin's beard you're picky. Here." I said shoving the end of the dress under the door. "That's the shade of red. Now will you please leave? I have to spend all night in your company tomorrow. I'd like to enjoy my time without you until then."

"As you wish, Calli."

"Ugh you know I hate when people call me that!" I yelled as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

That boy was beyond annoying. I didn't know if tomorrow or New Years was going to suck more but either way I was stuck with him so I was going to have to put on a happy face. I really really really hoped Pansy wasn't going to be there. Having a scene with her in front of my parents, her parents, and his parents would not be good, at all. Then I had the brilliant idea that would probably get my points with Draco and Pansy pissed off but it would save me from being caught in the middle of a fight and she wouldn't know that I was at the Malfoy's. I hurried downstairs to talk to my mother about uninviting the Parkinsons from the Gala's, they shouldn't mind if I told them that Pansy and Draco weren't together anymore.


	12. Just a Dance Hall Drug

**Authors Note: I just realized that I've been so busy trying to get as many chapters up of this as fast as possible that I haven't even introduced myself. So first off, I'm Megan. I've been writing this story for awhile and I thought maybe I'd share it. So thank you all so freaking much for adding it to your Favorites lists and Story Alerts. You have no idea how awesome that is for me. If you have any hints, tips, or general feedback I'd love to hear it. I tried to make this story as unique as possible but it's not like it hasn't been done before. I hope you enjoy it. **

I had locked Draco out of the bathroom for the past two hours and I could tell he was getting impatient for me to be done so he could do his own beauty routine, or use the loo, one or the other. But I had to make sure I looked presentable, who knew who else would be at this Gala and I wasn't about to look awful if there were going to be eligible guys there, after all my coming out party should be soon and I should be thinking of finding a good guy. This was a good way to scope them out despite the fact I had to be with Draco for most of the night.

My mother had informed me that the Parkinsons had never been invited in the first place. Apparently, Narcissa didn't approve of Pansy's affections or relationship with Draco and tried to keep them separated as much as possible. I didn't quite understand why she disapproved of Pansy, she was a pureblood after all, but I could understand not liking her affections towards Draco. No mom wants an obsessive girlfriend with her baby boy. In any case, it lifted a huge weight off my shoulders knowing I wouldn't have to face her at the Gala and try to explain the messy situation. It also made me feel better knowing she wouldn't be forced to see Draco since she really needed space and time right now.

I finally looked in the mirror and decided that I looked just the way I wanted to. I had gotten my hair done that morning so it was dark brown with some highlights throughout and I had it up in a curly, messy bun with curls around my face as well. My makeup made me look a porcelain doll and I had bright red lipstick on to match my dress. I twirled a few times and sighed. I really loved formal events, mainly because of the dresses; I was a huge formal gown fan. I checked myself over once more and then I quickly unlocked Draco's door and ran to my room before he could burst through it and see me. It was a narrow escape though, that boy had no patience.

I went into the closet and found my shoes I had picked out. I wasn't tall by any means but I knew I'd be on my feet almost all night so I decided on some flats that had a little bit of a platform. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and took a deep breath knowing I would have to go down soon and the spotlight would be on me since I was the host's son's date, I'd be expected to greet and talk with everyone, and to dance with Draco. None of which I was particularly looking forward to but I had to do as my parents asked so here I was.

Soon I heard the knock on my door signaling that it was time for me to go down for the Gala. I walked out and down to the entrance of the ballroom. Draco was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. At first, he was obviously off in another world but his eyes slid up the stairs and landed at me and he definitely came back to Earth then because his eyes got huge and his mouth gaped a little before he snapped back and smirked at me. However, this time instead of instilling disgust in me, I actually felt kind of giddy that he was looking at me like that. I mentally slapped the crap out of myself, those thoughts should not be happening.

I collected myself and took the arm he offered when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look fantastic." He whispered in my ear and I tried to ignore the chills that ran down my spine.

"Thank you." I whispered back as we got in place for our 'grand entrance'.

Narcissa and Lucious were first, then my parents and lastly Draco and I. I was getting nervous but I wasn't quite sure why. This was no different from any other ball I'd gone to, except this time I wasn't really a guest. The music began and Narcissa and Lucious moved forward through the doorway to be announced, then my parents disappeared leaving Draco and I by ourselves for a couple seconds.

"You're going to do fine. Just smile, nod and say hello. You know how to be courteous and sweet, they'll all love you." Draco said to me just before the doors opened one more time for us to be introduced.

Somehow, that made me feel much better.

The light hit my face and I heard the announcer saying 'Presenting Mr. Draco Malfoy and his partner Ms. Callisandra Adams'. I could feel all eyes on me and wanted to run away from it all but I held my ground, smiled and descended into the party below. Once we got off the stairs, we were swept into the handshaking and 'how-do-you-do' section of the evening. Everyone's names and faces blurred but I did my best to look interested and act appropriately despite the fact that I didn't know the people, didn't care about politics and all they were playing was classical music.

Once all the niceties had played out I was allowed to sit for a moment while my 'date' went to get us refreshments. I used this time to scope out any potential hotties among the privileged and proper young men before me. There were a few that I thought I would like to get to know but for the most part, there seemed to be very few attractive ones there. Disappointed I looked around the room hoping to find Draco so I could find the food and drinks. I had a feeling that other than dancing I'd be spending the majority of my night there.

Draco made his way back to me and I couldn't help but notice his black on black suit made him look quite dashing especially with the red tie that matched my dress. I'd say he was the best looking guy in the room, there's no shame in admitting that. Pansy at least had good taste in looks but when it came to personalities, she was awful. I watched him move with a fluid grace and an air of superiority that somehow made him sexy not arrogant. I really needed to stop thinking things like that about him. He was my best friends evil, stuck up, cheating, jerk of an ex boyfriend. I needed to remind myself of all his past offenses. He may be acting politely and maybe even a little nicely towards me but it's an act for our parents and the party, nothing more.

That's when I heard the announcement that had me gasping for breath.  
'Would you all now welcome to the floor the young couple, our hosts, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Adams.'  
Draco was about 3 feet away from our table at that point and clearly hesitated but then he put on his acting face, smiled at me, strode up, put our glasses down and while bowing asked for my hand. Still in shock I offered my hand and found myself being led out on the floor for the entire ball to watch me waltz around the floor with Draco.

"Since when are we a couple?" I hissed in his ear as we glided around the floor.

"Since my mother wants us to be I would imagine."

"Well that's just peachy. Whatever happened to free will?"

"My mother has a way of making that insignificant when she wants something."

"Well that's gonna have to change this time. You and I are not a couple. Nor will we ever be. You were with my best friend and then completely demolished her."

"So you're saying if it wasn't for that you'd be with me?"

"No you egotistical son of a bitch. I have no interest in stuck up pretty boys."

"So I'm pretty huh?" Again with the smirk.

"I will murder you if I have to dance with you much longer."

" Well then you're in luck cause I do believe my father is about to come over and step in."

"How the hell is that luck?" I said just before Lucious was in earshot. Draco just smirked and spun me into his father while he took up my mother's hand and continued. I nervously smiled at Lucious' stony face and then looked past his shoulder at the people I was whirling by.

"So I take it my wife's little addition to your and Draco's dance was a shock."

"Something like that."

"Well I'd like to say that she'll come off it but she won't."

"Fantastic..."

"Your mother would like you to be with Draco as well though I'm sure that pushes you farther from the idea."

"Yes it does, I've never wanted to be with Draco sir. My best friend is Pansy Parkinson; I've seen him from the perspective of his girlfriend's friend. He's done a lot of unforgivable things to her and with her and I being friends, he's off limits."

"Surely you could tell Draco never had interest in Miss Parkinson therefore he treated her in a way that isn't excusable but slightly more understandable. As for you two being friends, I'm afraid your friendship means nothing in the face of what is to come so you best come to terms with losing her or hope she is forgiving."

"I'm not sure what you mean sir."

"Oh you will soon. Very soon, I suspect. Have a good rest of the evening." He said as he bowed to me and strode off.

'Do all Malfoy men have to be infuriatingly cryptic?' I spent the rest of the night being spun around the floor or eating when I could get away. I tried asking Draco about his father's strange message but he just shrugged it off uncomfortably and went on about talking to the other guests. I looked around for my parents but they were lost in the sea of people I didn't know and I figured I could always figure all this out tomorrow because now I was exhausted. Draco and I hung around for another hour or so and then when it got close to 1 am we decided to retire and leave the entertaining to our parents.

Walking back to our rooms was quiet and awkward. I felt like there was something he wanted to say but he either wouldn't or couldn't. I decided once again that I didn't really care. When we reached our doors I was about to keep going to mine but Draco grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked at him confused and saw a conflicted look on his face.

"You looked amazing tonight and you handled it all very well. Society loves you. I… I hope that with everything that will happen, you have fond memories from tonight." He said hesitantly and then he did the one thing I never would have thought he would do. Draco softly grabbed my waist and pulled me close at first hugging me, which was weird enough, but then he pulled back a bit, put his hand on the back of my head and softly kissed me. I obviously was delirious from exhaustion otherwise I would've stopped him but I was tired and it felt good to be held and so good to be kissed like that. He broke away and while I was still trying to figure out what just happened while he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, and whispered 'goodnight' before slipping into his room and closing the door.


	13. Baby it's Cold Outside

Ch 13 – Baby It's Cold Outside

The next morning I was laying in bed trying to figure out what all happened last night. I decided already that there was no way that Draco had kissed me, that was a delusion I had from exhaustion, it was just impossible. But then the whole thing with Lucious now had me confused. I couldn't quite bring myself to believe that I had made up the whole night so maybe that was real. If it was though, what did he mean? I was giving myself a headache that made me want to just curl up and go back to sleep. Which as exactly what I was about to do when I heard someone pound on my door.

"What?" I yelled.

"It's Christmas Sleeping Beauty; we're all waiting on you, did you forget or something?" I heard Draco whine from outside. Well he's obviously being self centered and greedy so last night was obviously a figment of my imagination. However, I had kind of forgot what day it was while I was pondering all the events that had occurred.

"No I just like to keep your impatient ass waiting. Calm down. I'll be out in a minute."

I could here him sighing angrily but decided to leave it be. I was still feeling too weird about my hallucination from the night before. I grabbed a robe to go over my pajamas and walked out to the landing where our rooms were. He was still there tapping his foot and sighing. This kid really liked Christmas apparently. I mean I'm sure he got a billion presents and the whole place was decked out but still, he could calm down a little. It's not like it's all going to disappear if we don't get down there in the next five seconds.

He practically sprinted downstairs to the parlor and was once again waiting impatiently for me by the door when I got there. We went inside, I was immediately handed an eggnog latte, and a cinnamon roll smothered in icing. I was perfectly happy with all that until I saw the amount of presents sitting under the tree. Now I understood the rush to get down here, it was enormous and it was obviously split into his and hers since one half was green and silver while the other half was purple and gold.

My shock must've been obvious with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bulging but everyone seemed to think this was no big deal. I completely disagreed. I'd had my fair share of presents over the years but nothing like this. I looked at my parents and they smiled but then nodded at Narcissa inferring that she was the one behind the multitude of presents this year. Apparently the part about Narcissa wanting me to be a part of her family must be true and Lucious too since he never would've allowed this extravagance if he disapproved. I started to worry that the thing with Draco last night was worse than a hallucination. Maybe it had actually happened, and it was because his parents were making him.

The thought thoroughly scared me. My parents would push me towards a relationship with him as well. Maybe that's what this whole thing was about in the first place. My parents dragged me out here because they're getting ready for my upcoming graduation so they're trying to find me someone they approve of. The whole thing made me sick. My face must've still read shock though because no one seemed to notice my change in mood. I quickly pulled it together enough to thank Narcissa, sit next to my parents, and pick at my cinnamon roll. I didn't have much of an appetite now.

Draco wasn't one to wait to be told it was time so he started ripping through presents like a 5 year old. Mine got handed to me and I sat in auto pilot opening them and not really noticing what exactly I got but remembering to thank everyone as I went. I was about five presents in when I noticed this particular one was a different color then the rest it was teal with silver ribbon. I opened it to find a gorgeous diamond tennis bracelet from Tiffany's with added star and cowboy boot charms. That snapped me out of my zombie state. I immediately went through the paper to find out who had got it for me. I was shocked to find that it had Draco's name on it. I looked up at him gaping but he was still in a haze of wrapping paper and hadn't noticed that I was staring at him in wordless wonder.

Eventually he looked up to see me looking at him and then he looked down at my hands and smiled sheepishly before going back to opening his presents. I guessed I'd just have to talk to him about it later. I started to notice a lot of the gifts I got were extravagant, most likely thanks to Narcissa. She had expensive taste and appeared to want to give that to me. They also gave me many household items which seemed silly to me since I wouldn't have my own house for another 2 years if not longer depending on when and to whom I got married. I thanked them none the less and soon found that while the stack of presents was huge, I went through them pretty fast. Everyone else was absorbed in their gifts leaving me to ponder why Draco would've gotten me such and expensive, pretty bracelet. We weren't even friends! That imagined kiss was as close to liking each other as we'd ever been.  
I slowly got up and zapped my presents back to my room and started to walk out. Draco followed me and I tried to ignore that he seemed to be following me. Then I thought 'why would I do that?' and turned on him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… walking you back to your room?"

"Did I ask you to do that?"

No but I didn't want you to get lost."

"I'll be fine all by myself."

"Merlin's beard you're cranky. I would've figured after the kiss and the bracelet you would be happier."

"Kiss? You mean I didn't hallucinate that?"

"No it happened."

"What the HELL were you thinking? Why did you kiss me? What makes you think you can do that? Why would you even think to do it in the first place? We hate each other!"

"Whoa there. One, I don't hate you, you hate me. Two, you didn't really seem to mind at the time so I don't know why you do now."

"I thought I was dreaming it! There's no way I would ever let you do it again."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah it is."

Then he grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall staring into my eyes with a hungry look that took my breath away. I was ashamed that I was excited by this. I'd always dreamed of being in this position with a guy, just not this particular guy. His lips crashed down on mine in an almost bruising way. I knew I should pull away or slap him or do something, anything, anything other than sit there and melt into it. However that's exactly what I did, all the walls and hate I had for him seemed to disappear or was at least suspended in this moment. His lips on mine were all that mattered and my head was spinning, I needed to remember to breathe. I'd never been kissed like this before; it was threatening and territorial almost.

He broke away and looked at me with that damned smirk and walked off like nothing had just happened. Now that I was out of LaLa Land I started to think maybe he was just doing all this to fuck with me. I wouldn't put it past him. He would definitely be the type to do that, to screw up Pansy and I's friendship for whatever reason. Oh shit…Pansy… if she ever heard about this she would murder me. Oh this was so, so not good.


	14. Like I'll Never be the Same

Ch 14- Like I'll Never Be The Same

I avoided Draco for the next few days. The less time I spent around him the less confused I was about what had happened between us. He was acting normal, well more egotistical then he had been before but he was basically back to be a brat. I took that as a sign that he was just trying to mess with me and that none of it had meant anything. Not a thought I particularly liked but I didn't like the idea of him liking me either so I had to settle for one or the other.

I couldn't stay away forever though. Today was the gathering of the Dark Lord's followers that we had been asked to attend. I felt sick to my stomach in so many ways. I had no idea what he had in store for us but I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy it. He just gave me the creeps. My mom got me up early so I could get ready for it. I finished my hair and makeup and then slid the black hood up over my head. Looking at myself in the mirror even I was a little frightened by how I looked. With my dark hair and pale skin I looked like many of the other followers, especially in the cloak. But with my pale blue eyes which I currently had lined in black with dark green shadow my eyes seemed to almost glow and I looked a hell of a lot like Bellatrix.

I heard Draco softly knock on the door and I went over to open it. You could see the fear in his eyes despite his confident air he was trying to project. I think he saw the fear in mine as well because as we descended the stairs he grabbed my hand and squeezed it as if to reassure me that I wasn't alone. I wanted to pull away from it but I realized that it had a calming effect on me and I needed that a lot at the moment so I let him continue until we got to the doors where we both dropped it and took a deep breath. Moment of truth sort of thing, it was eerily quiet in the manor. I didn't like it, it was ominous and foreboding.

The door swung open in front of us on its own and we stepped forward into the dark room. The only light came from the fire at the head of the table where the Dark Lord now sat. The windows had all been blacked out and everyone was sitting silently in their places. We hesitantly bowed and moved to the empty seats at the end of the table. I looked at the ground the whole time. I was afraid to look up or disrespect the Dark Lord; it wasn't exactly a good way to start off knowing him. So we were silent and scared.

When he spoke his voice was so high and cold that it sent shivers down my spine. His words however were the thing that made my blood freeze.

"So nice to have all my followers gathered again and to have some newer faces join us. Of course I've known you since you were young but now you're all grown up and now you are ready to be a part of my plans."

I shot Draco and my parents an uneasy look and then continued to stare at the table.

"You're parents have been talking with me lately and their plans for you happen to aid mine perfectly. So I'd like to be the one to tell you that your parents have decided that you two shall be wed after graduation. So congratulations to our new couple. I've been told that the New Years Gala here at Malfoy Manor is also your engagement party now. Second of all, Callisandra, I need you to do something for me. Draco has already been given an assignment to finish before the end of the school year. You're task is to help him complete it with whatever means necessary, and since you two are now engaged it won't seem so odd for you to be spending so much time together, alone."

I couldn't breathe. I'm sure my face was purple from lack of air and shock, or maybe I just looked like I was a ghost. It didn't matter either way cause my hair and hood were hiding my face since I had still refused to look up. I had to compose myself before I did. I could hear him waiting for a reply; the expectancy was like a cloud in the room. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face.

"Of course my Lord, nothing would please me more than to help my fiancé in his task." I said while grabbing Draco's hand. 'I'm totally going to puke right now.'

"Good. Now as for the rest of you…" Right about then I tuned out because I knew this no longer had to do with me and I really, really needed time to process everything that had just occurred. I dropped Draco's hand and tried to come to terms with the fact that all of a sudden my life was no longer my own. I was apparently to get married to my best friends ex boyfriend, and help him complete some mission for the Dark Lord. The marriage thing was totally bothering me more though. How the hell could my parents think it would be alright to just offer me up as Draco's bride? Oh God I was having flashbacks of Halloween with Pansy in that awful costume. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to be with him or if there was someone else, nothing! How could they do that to me? How was this ok?

The meeting came to an end what felt like an eternity later and I found myself walking down a corridor without recollecting how I got there or where I really was. I looked around but still with sightless eyes. My head was spinning with confusion, frustration, and anger. Then the tears started, they fell like a torrential downpour before a hurricane. Which I knew would come next and I knew who I would direct it at. No, not the people that deserved it, I'd pick on someone my own size and in my same situation. My soon to be husband was about to know just what he was dealing with.

After about an hour of crying I gathered myself and found my way back to my room. I stood outside for a long time stewing trying to decide if I was just better off sulking in my room for the rest of the trip or going into Draco's room and blowing off some of the built up hurt and anger I was feeling. The taking everything out on Draco plan seemed like it was a way better idea to me so I pushed through the door and got ready for battle.

"What the HELL was that all about?"

He looked up from the magazine he was reading at me with a quizzical look on his face. "Well from what I gathered you and I are going to get married and you're helping me do some stuff for the Dark Lord. I didn't think it was all that hard to understand but I must've been wrong."

"Don't you be a smartass; this is not the time to be a smartass. How could you possibly be ok with all this? We have to get MARRIED. Like spend forever together in the same house and …oh god… the same bed…ew. This is awful."

"Well to be honest I kind of already knew about it."

"You WHAT?"

"I already knew about the whole arranged marriage thing. I've been trying to be as nice as possible lately so you wouldn't freak out as much. I mean am I really that horrible? I mean obviously I'm attractive and rich, but you seem to have a problem with my attitude. Not that means much to me but my mother asked me to do what I could to make this easier on you. As for sharing a bed, I assure you that you'll probably never want to leave it once you get in it with me." Queue the smirk with a wink. I'm going to hurl then throw something at him.

"How long have you known that I was going to be stuck with you…and not told me?"

"Well my parents sort of mentioned it before school started but I didn't take them seriously until just after the first few days of school when they sent me a letter asking about my task and you and how things were going. If they were pushing that early on I figured they must've been serious."

"Did it ever even cross your pea brain that I might need to be warned?"

"Well…yes but I didn't quite know how to go about it, and I mean you were going after Blaise for awhile there and that would've been awkward and then you had your little fit during Halloween. I just never really found a good time. I tried to drop hints. I know my father obviously mentioned something the other night that bothered you and I can only assume that he might've hinted that this was going to happen. There's really nothing we can do about it at this point anyways. The Dark Lord has approved and now it has to happen whether we like it or not. Besides can you tell me waking up to this face every day is going to be the end of the world?"

"…I hate you. I hate you, I hate my parents, I hate your parents, I hate the Dark Lord and I hate my life." I said as I stormed out of the room.

I spent the next few hours either crying or being so pissed that I was crying. I heard my parents come try to check on me but I continued to stay huddled in my bed and ignore the world outside of it. I needed time to adjust, time to think, time to control my raging emotions. I was being forced into marrying my best friend's ex boyfriend who's basically the world's biggest man whore. Nothing about today was good. I had no freedom anymore. I was getting married to a guy who considered women to be there just to suit his fancy and do everything he wanted. This thought pissed me off again and finally made me come to a decision. If I had to be miserable, he was going to be miserable too. I wouldn't be his little slave, I wouldn't be there just to please him, and I sure as hell was not sleeping with him.


	15. When I'm the Worst for You

My 'engagement party' was upon us. New Year's Eve was supposed to be a time to celebrate the last year's good times and accomplishment and welcome a new year full of new ones. I didn't see it that way this year. Instead, I was sitting brooding in my room, as I had been for the past few days. I hadn't talked to or seen anyone and that suited me just fine. The only happy part of all this was once again I got to get all dressed up and dance all night. I was also suppose to fake a smile and be overjoyed and completely in love all night. Gag me. I had no happiness or love to give anyone. As far as I was concerned, I was dead inside.

I dragged myself in the closet to get ready. I had the perfect dress picked out. It was a total princess dress but I loved being a princess for a night. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that was accented with sequins and beads. The corset back showed off skin and kept the top fitted tightly. The skirt was gathered and full which was a big reason why I loved it, but what I loved most was how the gold color looked against my skin. I felt like I was glowing so at least I didn't have to pretend to do that tonight. I put on my low heels and twirled in the mirror. I looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, or a more modern version of her. I loved it.

I quickly, aka magically, curled my hair to look like Belle's since now I was enthralled with the idea. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself that I at least looked the part. Which was half the battle I guess? I sighed and turned towards the door. I had to go out and face society as the soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy, which I was totally unexcited for but I had no choice. No one would know at first at least, but when they made the announcement she knew that she would be stuck dealing with congratulations all night and all eyes would be on her. Thank Merlin she was a good actress.

The knock I had been dreading came while I was gathering myself. I could feel the knot in my stomach get tighter and I started to feel some panic start to spread. I quickly quelled it and went to the door taking one last steadying breath before I faced my inevitable future.

I opened the door and immediately stepped out and started walking towards the grand ballroom without even looking at Draco as he quickly followed behind me. I was still mad at him for his lack of comprehension and failure to mention that I was about to become his fiancée. Kind of a huge deal in my opinion. I had to slow and take his arm though as we entered the foyer and act as a proper couple, if only to please our parents. I still refused to look or speak to him as we talked with our parents briefly before the entrances began. But as soon as those doors opened and admitted his parents into the giant room I knew was filled with people just waiting for us, who were about to be witness to my engagement, I grabbed Draco's arm a little tighter looking for some solace in the fact that I wasn't in it alone in a way. He was stuck in the same situation I was.

I closed my eyes and drew in deep breaths to steady myself, I was racing towards the railing of the Titanic in my mind, because like Rose, I felt as if my life was racing on without me and I was powerless to stop it. Then all of a sudden, Jack comes out of nowhere to talk me down.

"Everything will be fine, it's just another stupid formality and we will get through it. Our parents will be happy as will the Dark Lord and then it'll all be over and we'll only have school and the task to worry about."Draco leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. It sounded like 'you jump, I jump' in my mind though. Maybe I was just romanticizing it all though. This made no sense since there was nothing between Draco and me except a promise to a very powerful wizard and a whole lot of responsibility to our parents. Nonetheless, I finally looked at him and was once again struck by just how handsome he was despite his demeanor and personality, such a waste. However, those ice-cold eyes seemed to hold an awful lot of warmth in them at the moment.

For a moment, I was kind of lost in them, their icy blue depths sucking me in and freezing me in place. I felt drawn to him; even if I was only inches from him, I felt the need to be much closer. Then the doors opened and I turned forward to face the awaiting crowd. Once again being extra careful to not fall down the stairs and to smile. This time we didn't have as much greeting to do, yet. We mainly stayed at our table or ventured to get food or drink, Draco never leaving my side.

About an hour into the festivities, they had a host dance, which meant once again we had to be the center of attention as we spun around the floor with our parents. I could tell everyone was looking on almost adoringly thinking how cute we were together, little did they know. Of course, I didn't know when they were going to announce it either. The uncertainty scared me but I knew it was inevitable so there really was no reason to worry about it. After the dance, we were only 10 minutes away from a new year. A year that was going to be filled with Draco, oh joy.

We all went over to get champagne (or sparkling cider for those of us who despised alcohol) in order to toast the New Year. With 5 minutes left, our parents guided us up to the stage with them for the countdown. Somehow, we were stuck in the middle so I was literally the center of attention. Not exactly something that I was excited about. Then I noticed that the music had stopped rather early, and all of a sudden, Lucious started giving a speech about family and traditions and life. Towards the end of his speech he put his arm around Draco and smiled, probably one of the only times I've seen him smile without sneering.

"Now it's time for my son to step up and take on our family traditions and to become a man. With that being said I think he has something he would like to say."

"Thank you father, yes there is something I'd like to say." He turned towards me then, and it dawned on me that this must be the big announcement. Then he did something I was unprepared for, he got down on one knee and opened a box holding the most gorgeous diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Callisandra Adams, you are an amazing, breathtaking, smart, and wonderful person. You make me strive to be better and can always pull be back down if I go too far. You're everything I've ever looked for or wanted in a woman. So would you allow me the honor of calling you my wife and bring me a lifetime of happiness?"

I'm not proud to say I gaped at him for what seemed an eternity which I guess worked since I'm sure I was supposed to be surprised either way. I finally came back to myself when I heard people counting down.

"10…9…"  
"Well, what do you say Callie?" Draco asked expectantly  
"8…7…"  
I suppressed a grimace, as I knew all eyes were on me. What was going on, how the hell did I end up here?  
"6…5…"  
I could feel his parents and my parents eyes burning holes into me and I realized in that millisecond that I could ruin this whole plan and be free, but the pressure of all the responsibility came crashing down on me and I put on my acting face.  
"4…3…"  
"Yes of course, nothing would make me happier." I said with the perfect overjoyed smile.  
"2...1…"

He stood up and kissed me the moment we entered into a new year, and a completely new life, together. It was easy to be swept up in the moment and the acting of it all. I heard chorus' of "Happy New Year" all around me as Draco picked me up and spun me around. For a moment, I almost felt the happiness I was supposed to be exuding. I could imagine that if it weren't for everything else, if we had actually been in love, this would be the world's most perfect moment. When he broke the kiss I stared into his eyes and let myself pretend that there was actual love shining in both our eyes and that we were the happy couple who were about to start a whole new chapter in life.


	16. Are You Ready for This?

The party ended a little around two in the morning. I had received uncountable congratulations and well wishes and had so many people ask to see the ring I considered just passing it around. I mean it's not like it meant a whole lot to me. It got to be exhausting after awhile and Draco and I left around 1:30 to go to bed. I couldn't sleep though, I lay in my bed tossing and turning and going over everything that had happened in my mind. I felt trapped, scared, and more alone than ever before. I couldn't even be mad at Draco anymore because I had realized that we really were in the same situation. We had no choice and were just going to have to try to get through this.

It was this thought that led me to sneak into Draco's bedroom minutes later.

"Draco…?" I whispered into the darkness.

No response.

"Draco?" I whispered a little louder while feeling my way across the room.

I heard a groan echoing somewhere from my left. I had seen his room in the daylight before but somehow in the pitch-blackness of it I couldn't remember where anything was. I started shuffling towards the sound hoping that I found the bed the easy way instead of running into it, or anything else for that matter, and injuring myself.

"Draco!" I said at more of a talking level, slightly more forcefully as well. How the hell could he be sleeping when I was tossing and turning? How does this not bother him? This time I heard a distinct rustling sound and then a perturbed sigh.

"What Callie?" he bit off.  
"Jeez someone is overly touchy at night. Remind me when we're married to sleep in a separate bed room."  
"Did you come in here just to be annoying or is there a good reason I shouldn't kick you out?"  
"Well first of all, yes there is a good reason and second of all, I'm getting a little sick of trying to guess which side of Draco I'm going to see every other minute."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well let's see, I get the supportive, nice Draco in times of stress and the mean, jerk version of him all the other times. It's kinda of confusing and I don't like it."  
"Well you better get over it."  
"…that's it? I don't' even get an explanation for why you happen to have split personalities?"  
"No you don't, you came in to my room in the middle of the night, what do you want?"  
"I can't sleep… All I keep thinking is how am I going to go back to school and act like everything is normal? I'm sure a lot of people's parents who were here have told them about our engagement and it won't be long before Pansy finds out. What am I going to do then? How do I explain this all to her? What am I going to do without my best friend?" I felt my mind start racing again and my lips could barely keep up with everything I was trying to get out.  
"Callie…Callie…Callie! Slow down you're worrying about a million thing at once. Come over here." At least by now my eyes had adjusted and I could find his bed without serious injury. I sat down on the edge of it and took a deep breath even though my head was still going a mile a minute.  
"How are you not worried? How has this not gotten to you?"  
"Well I've had more time to come to terms with it I guess and it's not really going to devastate any of my friends."  
"Oh contraire, what about all your little girlfriends? How are you going to continue to be the man slut you are?"  
"Man slut? Really? Well I guess I'll have to quite being one. I have a task to focus on anyways."  
"Oh yes your task. What's that all about anyways?"  
"Well to put it simply I have to repair a Vanishing Cabinet at the school."  
"That's quite obviously not the whole story."  
"It's most of it."  
"If we're going to be spending… well a lot of time together you might as well just tell me the whole truth. It'll be easier on both of us."  
"Ok well…. This Vanishing Cabinet is in the Room of Requirement… and well… I'm suppose to fix it so the Death Eaters can get into the castle by using the other one it's paired with at Bourgen and Burkes. And…I don't think I should tell you the last part."  
"Oh for Merlin's sake I'm your fiancé now, we're going to be MARRIED. Just tell me."  
"I honestly think it would be better for you not to know right now, I don't know how well you'd handle it and that might ruin the whole thing."  
"… Fine."  
"So… have you calmed down enough to go back to your room and let me sleep?"  
"No… I just started worrying about Pansy again. I don't know if the whole school is already talking about it or if it's still a secret. How do I act around you? I can't jus-…"

Then Draco's lips were on mine. Demanding to be in charge. Hot and fast, not to mention a little bit dirty, just like him. He broke apart from me and looked at me for such a long time I thought that maybe time had stopped all together. Finally, I broke the silence.

"What was that all about?"  
"Well you were freaking out and wouldn't shut up so I figured I might as well do my fiancé duty and stop you."  
"Ah… I see…So... we're going to have to do that a lot more now aren't we? Or would you rather no one at school knows unless it's necessary or they already know?"  
"I'm not opposed to either idea. It would probably make more sense for people to know about it since we'll be spending a lot more time together and that's a little out of character for us unless I'm with Pansy."

I considered it for a few moments and finally decided that the best option was to just be honest about it since secrets aren't kept well at Hogwarts.

"Alright, we'll tell people, but please try to control your libido. Neither of our families would like hearing that you can't keep it in your pants with other girls when we're supposed to be getting married."  
"I'll keep it quiet but I'm not being celibate."  
"Never said you had to be. I certainly won't be sleeping with you and I know you couldn't go one day without having sex."  
"Oh ye of little faith. One, I can guarantee at some point you will sleep with me. Two, I can definitely go a day."  
"No and definitely no."  
"Care to make a bet on it?"  
I laughed. "Of course, since I will clearly be the victor here."  
"Alright what are your terms."  
I thought it over and came up with the best way to win.  
"Ok, bet is you can't go a month without sex or sexual favors from anyone."  
"A month? That's just not fair, how about a week?"  
"See! I'd totally win."  
"Only cause I would explode, and die."  
"Fine, two weeks take it or I already win."  
"Two weeks it is. What do you want if you win?"  
"Hmm. I want an apology from you for everything you've ever done over the years AND I want no pre-nup."  
"Seriously? That's what you ask for?"  
"Yep."  
"You just wasted your win."  
"Did not. What do YOU want IF you win?"  
"If I win you have to sleep with me. That way I win both arguments." He smiled evilly and I swear the temperature dropped 10 degrees.  
"That's not fair! I won't agree to that."  
"Well I thought you couldn't lose this bet to begin with so what's the big deal?"  
"Fine… But only because I know you can't hold out that long. Now, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight fiancé of mine." Draco said sarcastically as I made my way back into my room.

As I lay there staring at the ceiling all I could think about was the days to come back at the place I had once considered a safe haven. Now I was going back and it was going to be total chaos. My best friend was going to hate me, I had to spend all my time with a guy I could barely stand to be around, and everyone knew that we didn't like each other so convincing them of our romance was going to be rough.

Plus I had, to worry about my future husband's task from the Dark Lord. It certainly wouldn't be easy and something told me it would be quite dangerous by the end of it. A true test of loyalty, as it were. I only hoped I could survive it all.


	17. Go Ahead and Burn it Down

The next day I tried to drag my feet about packing but having house elves and magic didn't make that possible. I just wasn't ready to face the whole school with this gigantic ring on my hand. After all, I did decide that honest was best, but now I was starting to rethink that. I mean people would be staring, gossiping and generally freaking out over this. It was no secret that Draco and I didn't get along, especially after my outburst at the Halloween party. Not to mention everyone knew Draco and Pansy had been a thing for years now and I was her best friend. I was paralyzed with fear, I would have no friends, no one to talk to, and no one who knew or could understand… except Draco.

I heard someone approaching my room quickly pulling me out of my panic. My mom knocked on the door and then enters the room.

"So, are you all packed and ready?" She asked.

"I guess…"

"Callisandra… I'm sorry we sprung this on you, but it was in your best interest. He's from a rich, pureblood family and he's already a Deatheater so the Dark Lord trusts him. You knew one day something like this would happen it just happened a little sooner since he was given this task. We love you and we thought this would be the best match and his parents agreed. Please try to forgive us and not take this out on Draco."

"I understand the superficial details mom but did you consider the other facts? Draco and I haven't spent time together since we were ten years old. We don't even like each other. I'm best friends with the girl he had been with up until two months ago. Do you know how this is going to affect my life and friendships?"

"Well I'm sorry but there's no changing it. I'm sure you two will find you have a lot in common and will learn to love or at least car for each other. As for Pansy, you just need to get past the silly stigma of school friends being so important. She should be happy for you and your match and you obviously need to focus on your relationship with Draco. He's going to be with you, support you, and care for you for the rest of your life. I think that is more important."

I was silent for a few minutes., trying to repress the automatic 'this is so unfair' thoughts. Finally when I thought I had myself under control I took a deep breath and took the only other conversation route I could think of.

"Was it like this when you got engaged to dad?"

"Well we were just about to finish school when our parents told us about it, but they gave us some notice before the engagement party so we could get to know each other better."

"Why couldn't I have that?"

"When we talked to Narcissa and Lucious the first night we got here we had already hoped to match you two together, but then they told us about Draco's assignment and how stressful it's been on them and him. We got to talking about how he needed a support system there at school. Someone to vent to, bounce ideas off of and to help him along the way. You're so good at that, so we discussed you two getting married and decided to announce your engagement early just to make it easier on the both of you. They were both so thrilled about you becoming their daughter-in-law and being there for Draco during this hard time."

"Why Draco? Why not any other pureblood boy?"

"You know we've been friends with the Malfoy's for years now. We all went to school together after all. Over those years we had mentioned or joked about our kids getting married one day. Then as you two got older it became more of a reality that we needed to find you suitable mates. You've never really had a boyfriend or shown any interest in a particular boy, so Draco seemed to be the obvious choice for you. Then of course Narcissa knew of Draco and Pansy's relationship but she refused to let that go any farther than it already had and I believe she once talked to Draco about it and he made it pretty clear he had no lasting interest in her. I guess they must've come to the same conclusion we did because I know that they talked to Draco about the possibility of marrying you before he went to school this year."

"I'm sure that went over well." I said sarcastically.

"Actually while he reacted much like you, he wasn't as concerned with _who _it was to, just that he was still so young."

This whole talk finally hit home with me and I realized that I had been warned early. Suddenly all the weird and cryptic things people had said to me for the last few months all made sense now. That day at Hogsmeade, all the weird looks, the Christmas Gala with Luscious, everything came full circle and I immediately started feeling dizzy with it all. I knew that he had known about this but I didn't think he had known that long and the big shocker, that he didn't care that it was me. That made me feel even worse, causing the room to start spinning. When it all went dark though it was almost peaceful.


	18. Getting Up for the Let Down

**Authors Note: Thank you ever so much to sPaRkzZz for reviewing this story and to all the people who have added to their favorites. However, I would really, really appreciate more feedback so I can improve this and make it a story that you're really going to love. So if I can get 3 more reviews I'll update again :] Thanks again and in advance.**

**- Megan**

The good news was that I didn't wake up in St. Mungo's so my mom must not have overreacted to my fainting spell. However, considering where I was now, I almost think that St. Mungo's was a better option.

Laying in the hospital wing of Hogwarts felt like waiting for a death sentence. Either people would hear that I was here and they would come to see me and ask about what happened or eventually someone would notice I was awake and they'd send me back to my dorm. Both of these involved seeing people. I was planning on spending the trip here deciding exactly what to say and how to say it, but now I'd gone and wasted that opportunity. Why, oh why didn't my parents just keep me home?

It hit me then that Draco has been out with these people for quite some time now and I have no idea what he may have said or done. This could either make this a million times easier or way worse. I was thinking it would be the latter.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling by and unfortunately noticed me.

"Oh Ms. Adams! You're awake now. Good. Wouldn't want you to miss the Welcome Back Feast."

"Oh...Yeah... of course not." Inwardly I groaned. I had completely forgot about the fest. I had been making a plan to escape back to my dorm using back corridors. Oh crap. My dorm that I shared with Pansy... What the hell was I going to do? Waltz in there, 'oh hi Pansy, over break I got engaged to your ex boyfriend, hope you don't mind, tehe.' I was going to be lucky if I woke up tomorrow. Hell I'd be lucky if she didn't already know.

I slowly got off the cot and made my way back to the dormitory. I was almost to the entry when I felt someone grab me and pull me into a closet. I was about to scream when I realized that it was Draco.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you from going in there until we have a game plan."

"Ok...what s our game plan?"

"Well Ms. 'Honesty-is-the-best-policy' I suggest we go in there together and just announce it and get it over with."

"Yeah well that's easy for you say, you don't live in the same room as your ex girlfriend who I am sure is going to murder me."

"Sounds like a personal problem. Besides, with you dead, then we don't have to get married."

"Wow I can't believe I still underestimate how big of an asshole you are."

"I can't really believe it either."

"What the hell do you expect me to do with her?"

"Ok ok. How about this. We'll keep it quiet for a few days. Feel out whether or not many people know and if we think it's a good idea to tell anyone. Sound good?"

"Sounds better than the first option."

"Ok. Then you stay here and wait awhile." He quickly exited and left me to stew in my thoughts over how I was going to handle Pansy. Panicking was only going to make things way worse because I was more likely to say something I shouldn't. I took a deep breath and walked out of the closet and up to the tapestry behind which the common room lay.

"Salazar" I said and the door swung open.

Random people milled about the room, none seemed too concerned with my entrance so I quickly made my way to the stairs to my dorm. I stopped just outside the door and collected myself. This could go horribly or she'll be clueless and just be happy to see me. I pushed open the door and almost ran directly into a pacing Pansy.

"I can't believe you, you bitch!"


	19. We Could be Fine, Fine, Fine

**Author's Note: Thanks to Salazar'sDaughter(), kellieekelliee, and sPaRkzZz you all have a new chapter to read. You guys are the best! I really, really appreciate your feedback and your enthusiasm in this story :] It's really great to know that others enjoy my writing.**

I was frozen, torn between running and trying to talk my way out of this mess. I was so upset I almost missed what she was saying to me.

"What the hell kind of best friend are you? First, you skip out on me for break when I needed you most, but then you don't even write or contact me. That alone was awful, how could you do that to me?"

Meanwhile I was sputtering and stuttering, trying to find the right words. At least she hadn't gotten violent..yet.

"You just left me, by myself." She started crying. That was worse then the yelling.

I immediately hugged her and started saying 'I'm sorry' in as many ways and as many times as possible.

"You're not sorry, you don't even care, if you did you wouldn't have done this to me."

"I didn't want to! I had no other choice, my parents made me."

"Why? Why would they make you stay away? Why would they make you not write? Why would they make you miss my party of all things?"

I was stunned into silence. I took a second to process what she said, then I wanted to laugh and cry in relief. She was worried about her party? She had no idea about Draco...yet...and for now that was ok. Because this crisis, this freak out I could handle.

"I know, I was so heart broken, I cried and tried to get them to let me go. Nothing worked."

"You tried though?" she said sniveling.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have missed it if I had had any choice."

"Ok..."

"How did it go?"

"Oh it was great except for you weren't there. We had unmelting icicles and..."

She went on and on about it and all I could do was smile. For now I still had my best friend, for now things were like they always were. As long as the subject of my break or Draco never came up, I could live in this fantasy world where I was still a normal teenager and we could be fine.


	20. Take Me, Break Me

**Author's Note: Sorry about the really crappy, really short, chapter before. Here is a really long and super awesome one to make up for it. I expect I might get a review or two for the present I gave you at the end :] Love you guys!**

After a long time of talking about her dress, other people's outfits, who went with who, and the food, the talking rolled around to what the whole party was for in the first place.

"So were there any potential husband's in the room?" I asked.

"Well, there were a few that weren't bad, but I still want and miss Draco. What's really strange is he wasn't there, and I heard my parents, whispering that his parents declined the invitation because they already picked someone for him…"

I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. When she found out, she was going to be devastated. Not tonight though, tonight I could keep from breaking her heart even more.

"That's a good thing though, you didn't have to see him and knowing that he's 'off the market' so to speak should make it easier to move on. You deserve better than him. He was never good enough for you."

"I guess… Anyway, Blaise was there. Please don't be mad… but… he actually kinda seemed interested in me."

"Oh I'm not." I said laughing. "He's no different than Malfoy so just be careful, although I'm sure that just attracts you to him more. I have better things to do then deal with him. Anyway, what did your parents say? I hate that they are the ones who get to choose, it's our lives right? Why can't we choose for ourselves?"

"Merlin's beard you're worked up about this. I guess it's because they know best in this case. They said that they would consider Blaise, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey. They are the only ones with parents that mine think they could deal with. I would much rather be with Blaise then with Goyle, for obvious reasons. Plus if I end up with Blaise, that might make Draco jealous, they are best friends after all. Flint… well his teeth are pretty messed up but he's nice enough and Adrian Pucey… well if I had never met Draco it's safe to say I would've gone after him."

"Hmm so it's between Blaise or Adrian, huh? Fair choices I would say. Personally, I would go after Adrian, he's athletic and a total hunk."

"I hope my parents choose him, of course I'm sure there are a lot of girls who want him."

"Well, make your wants heard then. Tell your parents who you are more interested in and for good measure go after Adrian here at school. If he's already dating you then I think you're a shoe in to be his someday wife."

"You are the best friend in the whole wide world."

I smiled and we went on being gossipy girls for the rest of the night but I could not seem to shake the guilty feeling twisting its knife in my stomach. Once she had talked herself out and had fallen asleep, I laid here thinking about how I was going to break all of this to her. How I was going to destroy my best friend's dreams and betray her brutally.

Eventually, I got up and went to sit by the fireplace in the common room to think and possibly read my book. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep or stressed out I read Wuthering Heights for the billionth time, it gave me a world outside of my own to dive into and made it seem like my problems were so much smaller. I cautiously examined the room before entering. It was well after midnight but I wanted to be sure that I was alone; I really, really needed to be alone.

I snuck over to my favorite chair right next to the fireplace. I now knew exactly why Draco had been staring into the depths of the fire at his house at the beginning of break. Having this kind of stress weighing on you, knowing this kind of secret, and knowing you can't tell the one person who it will affect the most… is hell. It tears you apart but there is nothing else you can do, no other way out.

I don't know how long I was there staring, hoping for an answer when I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me. I flipped around to find Mr. Tortured Eyes himself looking at me.

"I thought I might find you down here. I know I spent multiple nights doing the same thing."

"Yeah? How did you get through it?"

"Well I knew that it was inevitable so knowing that there was no way that anything else could happen to change it was an odd comfort."

"Hmm." My stomach gurgled with me.

"I didn't see you at the feast, I thought you might have changed your mind and you were dead somewhere."

"No, luckily we were just talking about her party and husband options. I was so caught up in being normal that I forgot to go eat."

"Well then let's fix that." He said grabbing my arm and leading me out of the common room and through a maze of corridors until we reached a giant portrait of fruit. I had heard of this but had never missed a meal before and therefore never needed to go down to the kitchen. Draco tickled the pear and it swung open. He had me wait outside for a moment and then came back empty handed.

"What is there nothing in there?"

"Calm down. You'll be fine. Come on."

He dragged me back to the common room where there was an array of snack foods waiting to be devoured. Cheese Nips, popcorn, assorted candy, and every other kind of food I could possibly want. I stared at it all in awe. Then I turned around and stared at Draco.

"You know, if you weren't a jerk the other 95% of the time, I might just kiss you right now. How in the world did you figure out how to be so perfectly supportive and sweet?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said it was instinctual."

"No you're right I wouldn't."

"Eat."

He didn't have to tell me twice we both sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and ate until we couldn't anymore. We were actually civil to each other, but that was probably because a majority of the time our mouths were full. I was kind of enjoying it; at least he understood exactly what I was going through. It was incredibly nice to have someone who I didn't have to keep that secret from. Not to mention how thoughtful he had been. I was starting to think that beneath that moody, bad boy exterior was a genuinely nice guy. Being misunderstood and abused made him hard and cold, I'd known him long enough that this was entirely possible. I was starting to feel guilty for ditching him and dropping him as a friend as soon as we got to school. I could have been there for him when he really needed it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have to marry him now if I had been.

During this inner monologue, I realized I had been leaning closer and closer to Draco. He had stopped eating and was looking at me oddly. I figured if I had already come this far, I might as well make an effort to make this a semi-pleasant marriage eventually. I looked into his eyes, both of ours reflecting the glow of the fire nearby, I smiled briefly, we were so close that I could feel his breath fanning my hair and then I took the plunge. I closed the gap between us and brought my lips to his in a hesitant sweet kiss. I could tell he was momentarily stunned but he unfroze quickly and pulled me closer to him.

I soon found myself lying in his lap propped up against his legs with him leaning over me hungrily devouring my lips. I was running my fingers through his hair and trying to get as close to him as possible. It was as if he was a drug that I had just become addicted to and just couldn't get enough. His arms under me tightened as he drug me up to a sitting position, lips never leaving mine. I locked my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We broke away panting for air and slightly confused. I don't think either of us quite knew what just happened but we didn't want to talk about it, that would just ruin the moment by trying to talk through this and figure out what this meant. However, we looked at each other for a moment, and in that moment, I could almost imagine things were going to be alright eventually. We could make this work. Then his lips were on mine again demanding dominance and begging mine to open to the inquiry of his tongue. I willing obliged and gave over to the sensation of it all. No more thinking, no more of anything but this feeling. When the morning came, then I would deal with the consequences and whatever else, but now this, was all there was.


	21. Keep the Lies Up Darling

**Author's Note: So I knew at some point I would need to address this issue and now seems to be the time. I work a full time job, 8:30-5:30 or later Monday thru Friday. I have a boyfriend, a puppy and three roommates. Therefore, I don't always have a ton of time to write for this story. I'm doing the best I can though. The update yesterday was an anomaly actually. I had a slower day at work and inspiration hit me so I had the first half of it written at work. Never the less, I was up until 11 trying to get it finished and published. I'm one tired girl this morning. I also believe it was my longest chapter so far. So, I have a question to put out there, a poll of sorts. Would you rather wait a few days for a really long update or continue getting regular updates that are on the shorter side? Thank you for the feedback. Love you all!**

I woke up grudgingly the next morning. It had been three in the morning before I had gotten to bed. We didn't talk about it we just had one last lingering kiss and went our separate ways. I just chalked it up to comfort and damn if I didn't feel comforted.

I drug myself out of my warm, cozy bed and into the shower. I nearly decided to stay in there all day but my unfortunate morals kicked in and I left that oasis to put on my robes and do my hair and makeup quickly.

I raced upstairs to get breakfast before class. As I entered the Great Hall, I started searching the Slytherin table for Pansy. I was surprised to find her sandwiched between Adrian and Blaise and across from Draco. The only spot nearby was next to Draco so I glared at Pansy and too my seat making sure to keep as much space between us as possible. She smiled sheepishly in apology. At least she was trying to move on.

I could tell now that Blaise had always had a thing for Pansy but he was always in Draco's shadow and she never paid attention to him. Now that he was able to step up and be noticed, he was taking full advantage of the opportunity. Unfortunately, for him Adrian didn't seem to mind Pansy's affections either and he was definitely the one she was focused on. Either way as long as she was happy, I didn't much care who she ended up with.

I quickly ate some toast, chugged some pumpkin juice, and hurried off to Charms. Pansy met me there and had a solemn look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know how I just skipped classes after Draco and I broke up?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm done hiding out, but I just remembered that I sat next to him in all the classes we had together."

"Oh. Crap. You want me to switch you don't you?"

"Please, I won't be able to handle it."

"Ok fine."

I grabbed my book bag and moved to the seat next to Draco without making eye contact. He obviously understood that we were in hate each other publicly mode so he moved as far from me as possible.

During the lesson we acted stiff and unfriendly but in hushed tones, we talked about our plans on how to break the news.

"Seriously Draco, I think it's best if we wait until she's head over heels for the next guy. I don't think she would care as much then."

"You know I think that's the first time you've said my first name without snarling or acting like it was a cuss word."

"Will you focus, please?"

"Sorry. Blimey, you're awful high strung about this. Honestly, I don't care. You're the one trying to save her feelings."

"Ok well keep your mouth shut until I figure this out."

"Yes dear."

"Don't start that yet."

"Ok… so can we talk about the thing that's bothering me most?"

For a moment I was afraid he was going to bring up the night before but I should've known that he wasn't the type to worry or reminisce about those things.

"Which is?" I asked.

"My task."

"Ah. Yes, what are we going to do about that?"

"Well.. I've tried to come up with a strategy and I've tried a lot of stuff but nothing has worked yet."

"How about you show me it tonight and then we can brainstorm."

"Sounds good." He said as the professor dismissed us and we grabbed our bags and left in the mad dash to get to the next class.


	22. And Now You're in My Way

The rest of the day was boring, just the usual of school, homework, ad Pansy being glued to some guys side. Adrian was now the new Draco. She was so enthralled with him that I was hoping before long she would be engaged and I could tell her about Draco and I without fearing for my life.

After dinner, I went back to the common room with Pansy, Blaise and Adrian. It was awkward to watch Blaise trying to compete with Adrian for her attention. It was almost like watching Pansy when she was with Draco. Adrian on the other hand seemed perfectly content to talk about Quidditch endlessly, I was bored to death but Pansy had perfected under the year being amazed and excited by anything a guy said to her.

Sitting in the common room being a very weird fourth wheel, I tried to formulate a getaway plan. Problem was I had to go out of the dungeon, not to my dorm. As I was sitting there plotting my escape, our siren went off signaling someone not from Slytherin was trying to get into our common room, everyone immediately rushed to the entrance and poured out to find the intruder. Looks like I didn't need an excuse anyways. While everyone was off hunting down some poor idiot, I took off towards the Room of Requirement.

Halfway there I felt like I was being watched or followed but I didn't see or hear anyone behind me. So I kept going but started taking random routes and detours just in case. I could've sworn I heard someone laugh a few times but could never find the source. I started to wonder if I was going crazy until right as I got to the hall way where the Room of Requirement hid I saw Draco moving out of the shadows laughing at me.

"Were you following me the whole time?"

"Who do you think got you out of the common room in the first place?"

"You did that? How?"

"I grabbed some dumb Gryffindor first year and made him under threat of being hung upside down by his underwear in the Great Hall."

"That's kind of sweet in a twisted way."

"I'm not sweet, I'm smart and ingenious."

"Sure you are. Now can we please get to the point of why we are here?"

"Ok, ok. Just a minute."

He started pacing in front of the wall with a look of concentration on his face. I was almost about to laugh but I figured I'd just get yelled at so I continued to watch him. All of a sudden, a door appeared as he passed by the third time. I had heard about this but I'd never seen it, it was pretty impressive.

We quickly ran inside and watched the door disappear behind us. I was transfixed with the solid wall that was in its place. I mean magic was just a part of life but this was pretty amazing. After getting over the amazement, I turned to find myself alone in this maze of junk. How big was this room anyways? I couldn't even see a back wall but the random stuff everywhere was piled awfully high. Trying to reign in my panic knowing it would only fuel Draco to keep up this joke, because it had to be a joke. I quickly made the decision to follow the most central path possible and hope that if that failed I could slowly weave back and forth until I found Draco. When I did find him, I was planning on finding something very sharp in the piles of junk to stab him with.

About fifteen minutes into my search I was starting to consider the option of screaming. It would effectively bring Draco to my rescue but I was too stubborn to deal with all his teasing that it would bring as well. Just about then I spotted a large cabinet up two rows. I sprinted to it and low and behold there was the white haired devil himself. Apparently he heard me coming because he was turned towards me with a wicked grin on his face.

"How was you're a-maze-ing trip?"

"Hardy har har jerk. I thought you wanted me to help you not kill you."

"Well if you killed me then this would all become your problem, and we wouldn't have to get married. Of course, I think my parents might hate you for it."

"Let's stop talking about our impending marriage. What do you need me to do?"

He explained all the things he had tried, along with his attempts to send something through it. I walked around it as he talked and examined the inside. It was quite the puzzle. It wasn't exactly that the cabinet was damaged more than the spells and link between the two were. Draco had found an old plush couch for us to sit on while we threw around ideas. I had more experiences with charms and spells and he had curses and hexes figured out so between the two of us we had to get it right.

As the night wore on we got more quiet and contemplative of the situation. I started to doze somewhere around 11 I woke up with a start a half hour later. My head had slid down on to Draco's shoulder and he was moving and mumbling in his sleep. He looked a lot more peaceful and even more handsome when he was sleeping. Sometimes I thought it wouldn't be so bad to be with him if he was always sleeping or trying to comfort me about something, but that's not much of a relationship and why would I want that with him anyways? I sigh and go back to trying to figure out what to do with the cabinet, at least that is something I can change and fix.


	23. Baby Grind with Me

**CAUTION: Mature content! Enjoy :]**

I found myself on a cloud soft bed, curled up next to Draco, legs entwined. I had no recollection of how I had gotten there but I wasn't inclined to move. I was warm and comfortable which just made me happy. I noticed that I didn't feel scared or overwhelmed for once either and that was quite a relief.

I looked up and saw Draco staring at me. Normally this would have freaked me out but now I just stare right back with a small smile on my face. For the first time in seven years I see him smile back, a genuine smile, not a smirk. My heart skips a beat and he pulls me closer. I'm finding it hard to breathe. His eyes flick down to my lips for just a second but that's all it takes for the space left between us to disappear.

His lips were burning against mine, which I found odd since I considered him such a cold person. My heartbeat soon drowned out any other thoughts I might've had when the reality of what was happening hit me. If I was having a heart attack I didn't even care. He rolled over on top of me, always in control, always dominant, but right now I was perfectly fine with that. We only broke away to gasp for air from time to time.

His hands were fisted in my hair but I soon found them weaving through it and down my neck leaving goose bumps and shivers in their wake. He continued down to my shoulders then my sides. When he brushed past my breasts I immediately arched my hips, which caused him to groan. Any self-control he may have had was shattered as he drove his hips down on me and I could feel him pulsating on my thigh. His lips bruised mine with the force and passion behind them, I panted for air as he made his way down my neck while unbuttoning my blouse. When he deftly flicks open my bra I gasp and then moan when he begins to massage and kiss both of my breasts.

"Draco…" I say in a voice I hardly recognize. It sounded more like a purr then a voice.

"Callie…" He said gruffly.

Then words were impossible again as one of his hands disappeared beneath my skirt. I'd hardly kissed a boy before, let alone let someone touch me and make me feel like this. I had always known Draco was skilled since so many girls wanted him and he had obviously gotten around but right now I was having a hard time seeing that as a bad thing. I hadn't done anything but lay there for most of this making me feel selfish for not doing more for him but he seemed perfectly happy to keep pleasing me. I decided that action on my part was needed so I reached between us and began unbuckling his belt. This seemed to spur him on and he removed my panties efficiently and continued to make stars of light appear in my vision.

As soon as my shaky hands could I removed his trousers. For a second I was at a loss as what I should do next. I had no experience and no instruction. The awkwardness only lasted a moment though, Draco drew my hand to his throbbing cock.

"Just grip it lightly and move your hand up and down baby." He whispered in my ear.

I nod my head mutely, fascinated with him. I slowly start to move my hand and he begins to shudder. I immediately remove my hand and start apologizing profusely.

"No, don't stop, it was a good thing, not bad. Don't stop."

I continue again but more gently. But with his urging and praise I become more comfortable and confident. He looks at me and now I realize that his eyes aren't ice they're the hottest blue flames. He hesitates and then extracts himself from my grasp. I look at him questioningly and he places himself between my legs. He looks at me again and I know what's about to happen, I try to prepare myself for the pain that this promises. He positions his cock at my entrance and I take a deep breath and close my eyes. He pushes in but instead of pain, I just feel full. That registered somewhere as wrong and when I open my eyes instead of seeing Draco looking back at me I see the vanishing cabinet in front of me.

My chest is heaving like I just ran a mile and my heart is beating just as fast. I look over and see Draco still passed out next to me on the couch, softly snoring, completely unaware of my anxiety. It was just a dream, but why did that reality make me disappointed instead of relieaved? I glanced at my watch to see it was three in the morning. I look back at Draco but after that unsettling dream and the innocent look on his sleeping face I decided to leave him be as I rushed back to the common room. I didn't want to think about what had just gone on in my head and what that might mean, I just wanted to sleep and forget about it. He may be my secret fiance but he was still my best friend's huge jerk of an ex.


	24. Please Just Don't Play With Me

I cursed my alarm shrieking at me at seven but it was my own fault for staying up so late. Something that was not lost on my roommate unfortunately.

"Where did you go last night? I lost track of you during the attempted break in. I stayed up until eleven hoping to find out if you were ok but you didn't show."

"Oh, well I got lost in the crowd and I decided to go get a snack and McGonagall caught me coming out of the kitchen, like she wasn't there for the same thing, and she drug me off to detention until midnight."

"Oh. She's awful, I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's fine." It seems that I was getting increasingly better at lying.

Draco wasn't at breakfast which made it easier for me to not think about last night. However, I didn't think I'd be as lucky with classes. Especially since I was being a good friend and sharing my table with him in each class. I tried to eat as slow as possible but with the 'Pansy Hangs Off Adrian's Every Word Show' going on I was having a hard time keeping it down.

Just when I though it couldn't get any worse, Draco struts in and sits between Adrian and Blaise. Adrian hardly notices except to nod in greeting as he continued to blather on about something. The rest of us are stock still trying to decide what to do. I'm staring at Pansy, she's glaring at Draco, he's nonchalantly talking with Crabbe and Goyle who just sit there guffawing stupidly as usual. Blaise seems quiet and nervous, like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. The tension holds for another few seconds before Pansy grabs Adrian by his tie and starts trying to suck his face off as far as I can tell. I'm sure this is an attempt to make Draco jealous but it's Blaise that's turning red while Draco barely notices.

Pansy has one eye trained on Draco and gives up pushing a shocked Adrian away. She seethes, breathing heavily then quickly pushes back from the table and stomps from the room. Draco continued his conversation and Blaise looked like he was about to murder a confused Adrian. I wanted to laugh but it seemed inappropriate. Instead I tried to defuse the awkward and possibly deadly situation with Blaise and Adrian.

"So Adrian I had no idea you and Pansy were an item these days." I said

"Neither did I. I mean, we just recently started snogging I had no idea that it was public thing though."

I wanted to slap my head, he was only making things worse.

"Ah I see. Well do you want it to be public?"

"I'm not sure, she doesn't really talk much, she always lets me talk. I like girls who can take charge."

I can see Blaise begin to relax a bit more now that he thinks Adrian doesn't really like Pansy as much.

"Hmm well she can she's just always been better off being someone's biggest silent fan." I said with a pointed look at Draco. He continued to ignore this side of the table.

We finished breakfast and hurried to class. I was surprised to see Pansy missing from her seat. I figured she had just gone here to cool off before class, but as the last few minutes went by before class she never showed up. Professor Flitwick called the class to order and I sighed and faced forward and found a note sitting in front of me. I looked around but no one seemed to be waiting on me to reply. I quickly slid it into my lap and unfolded it.

_**Thanks for leaving me last night. Waking up alone in the Room of Requirement is really awesome.**_

I rolled my eyes and looked over a Draco who was doing a fantastic job of not noticing me. I quickly scribbled down a response and tossed it back in his lap.

_So sorry, I needed to get out after I had a rather unsettling dream._

_**You could have woken me up you know.**_

_Yes and received the wrath of a sleepy Draco. No thanks._

_**Well you're going to have to deal with it eventually. We are going to be married after all.**_

_Please don't remind me. Besides, I wasn't about to wake you up and tell you about my dream __about __you._

_**Oh it was about me was it?**_

_One, don't flatter yourself, that's why I said it was unsettling. Two, I can feel you smirking so stop._

_**Oh come on Callie. It couldn't have been that bad.**_

_Actually I plan on having nightmares about it until the day I die._

_**It was a sex dream wasn't it?**_

…_yes._

_**Brilliant.**_

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it inside my bag and glowered for the last five minutes of class. I wasn't going to allow him to tease me about this. I shouldn't have even told him about it.

That became even more apparent through out the day as he tormented me. It began in our next class where Pansy was still missing. He would sit as close to me as possible, then he'd brush his fingers over my hand if he had to reach for something. He's was openly talking to me too which was weird. I was used to whispers and notes, this seemed dangerous in that anyone could see us talking and they could tell Pansy. I tried to restrict my responses to one or two words and not make eye contact. When I did look up I realized how bad an idea that was, he had his smirk on full force. I had always kind of considered it to be annoying but right now it was unbearably irritating but also really sexy.

Each class it got worse, he'd play with my hair or poke my sides. I thought he had lost his mind when he started calling me pet names. By the time he said 'pookie' I about slapped him. Then a plan began to formulate in my head. If the circumstances were just right I could get him back for all of this. During Potions when I was finally alone I started plotting. I'd put it all into motion that night after dinner.


	25. We're Playing with Fire

**Author's Note: So my boyfriend's sister writes on here too. We decided this weekend to be each others Beta Readers since we each don't have one and we both have different writing strengths. So hopefully these will be a little better then :] Anywho, do you know how awkward it is to write steamy scenes at work? I feel so weird and paranoid when I do. Anytime I hear someone come to my desk I save and exit immediately so it takes me extra long to write them lol. Hope you enjoy, I tried to make it a little longer than usual.**

Dinner seemed to crawl by while I waited for the opportunity to get back at Draco. He seemed to have lost interest in teasing me, but was quite enthralled with his roast beef with gravy. I still hadn't seen Pansy since this morning's scene; come to think of it I hadn't seen Adrian since then either. While I was pondering this I nearly missed my opportunity. Draco got up and started walking towards the doors, without Crabbe and Goyle; it seemed that the Fates were in my favor tonight. I waited a few seconds and then followed him.

As I quietly stalked him down the multitude of passage ways, I realized that it had been four days since making our little bet and Draco hadn't even looked at other girls, at least not like he usually did. Either he was determined to win or so overwhelmed with current events that he hadn't had time to think about it. Never mind that though, once I complete my plan I could fix that as well. Once again my thoughts were interrupting the task at hand. We were almost to the Common Room now so I mentally shook myself and picked up my pace.

I just caught up with Draco as he was passing another corridor. 'Perfect' I thought. I closed the gap quickly and covered his eyes and mouth while dragging him as far as I could get him down the other hall before he fought free of my grasp. He whirled around, ready to duel; wand poised but dropped it to his side instantly when he recognized me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, obviously still scared.

"You think you can just go around driving me crazy all day and expect me not do anything about it?"

"What do you plan to do?" He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "This."

I pushed him up against the wall and crushed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised because he took a second to respond. I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly tugged on it. Years of listening to Pansy talk about him were paying off, I knew exactly what made him tick, and I was going to use that to my advantage. I nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned. I then pressed my body up against his so every part of mine is touching him. He grabbed my waist trying to pull me closer while grinding his hips into mine. His over hand snaked its way through my hair pulling my head to the side so he could devour my neck. This would normally make me melt and it was Pansy's weakness but this was bout me being in control. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. We both stared at each other for a moment breathing hard. I looked him up and down, ran my finger down the lapel of his robes and then I grabbed his throbbing cock. His eyes went wide then narrowed down to slits as he hissed. I smiled sweetly and leaned in close, brushing my lips against his ear.

"So stud, tell me, what's your favorite color?" I could tell this puzzled him.

"Uhh…this is an odd conversation to be having right now but green….what's yours?" He said quizzically.

"Blue…like your eyes." I said giving him one last squeeze and chuckled. "And now like your balls."

I sashayed away to the common room never looking back. I was pretty happy now, and if I got lucky he'd be so worked up that he'd lose the bet and sleep with one of his many sluts. I say the password and walk in to find it mostly deserted so I decide it's best to go up to my room and see what Pansy's been up to all this time, not to mention avoiding a very angry Draco. I walk into our room to see Pansy in very high spirits. She was humming as she cleaned her side of the room and from time to time she would sigh with contentment. I watched this oddity continue for a few minutes before I made myself known.

"Uh… hey?"

"Oh Cal! You're back finally! Though I am a little mad you didn't come find me earlier and it doesn't look as though you've brought my school work with you, but nothing could really cast a shadow on the mood I'm in."

"I can see that. What's going on?"

"Adrian." She sighed again fluttering her eyes ridiculously.

"What about him?"

"Oh it was amazing, after that little scene in the Great Hall. I came back here; I was so upset and frustrated with Draco. Not to mention embarrassed with how I acted, I thought for sure Adrian was going to tell me to leave him alone from then on. But then a few minutes later I heard something down in the common room which I thought was weird since classes had started by then. So I went down to find out what was going on and Adrian was there and the common room was full of green and silver balloons and red roses. He looked so nervous but totally adorable and he kind of stammered his way through a speech about how I defined magic by bewitching him the way I had and so on. It was just amazing Cal. I was speechless. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend, and like I was going to say no?" She had a dreamy look on her face and I could tell another sigh was coming on. I had lost her to another boy.

She continued to go on and on about how great he had been and that they had spent the rest of the day in his room talking and 'what-not', I knew she had slept with him. I loved her but she was easy when it came to a boys affections or lack there of for that matter. I started to realize I was a little bitter. She had been head over heels for some guy basically since day one and she only wanted me around to talk to about them or when they weren't around. I mean I had put up with years of this Draco crap and now she's about to do the same exact thing with Adrian. That pissed me off, it was one thing if it was just over one guy, but if I was only the crying shoulder and secret keeper then I shouldn't consider her as anymore than that as well. I was on the verge of blowing up and just telling her that Draco and I were getting married but something stopped me. She was my best friend and despite how dreadful she could be sometimes, I still cared about her and her silly drama and feelings. I'd have to tell her soon, especially since I didn't think my little revenge on Draco had gone unnoticed by others who may have walked by, plus he could tell someone about it since I'm sure he's infuriated. Bloody hell, this was going to suck.

I give myself one more night of being a good friend before I go and ruin it all. I have to tell Draco of my plan anyways so he's prepared for the backlash. What was I going to do with a pissed off roommate? No, not just pissed off, murderous. Merlin's beard I needed help. I could only hope that her happiness with Adrian would keep her from being too mad. I mean, it's not really my fault. Eventually Pansy talked herself to sleep and I lay wide awake wondering what I was going to do and how I was going to do it. I figured the common room was probably deserted and Draco wouldn't be likely to try to find me so I got up to go sit by the fire and maybe read a little.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw someone sitting on the couch near my favorite chair. I was about to just go back to my room and try to tough it out when I recognized who it was, Blaise. I knew he had probably heard about Pansy and Adrian, and despite the fact that I thought he was a giant git like Draco; I knew that he needed a friend. I took a deep breath and went to sit beside him. He looked up at me when I came over with a sad look in his eyes.

"So…I'm guessing you heard?"

"Oh yes, the joyful news has been spread." He mocked.

"I'm sorry."

"About what? She never even saw me like that. I was kidding myself to think she would."

"I don't think that. I think you're too close to Draco for her to handle."

"I guess…"

"I'm sorry; I bet Draco hasn't helped your situation tonight."

"What are you on about?"

"Well I kind of figured he'd either be snogging some dimwit or raging."

"Neither, he hasn't even come back to the dorm since this morning."

"Oh. Well that's odd."

"Why do you care anyways? I thought you hated him?"

"Oh I do hate him, I was making fun of his whorish ways."

"No it sounded like you were upset that he wasn't doing one of those things, which is really weird."

"I think we're both tired and need to get some sleep, we're both acting weird and thinking things we shouldn't."

"You're right. Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Blaise."

I walked back up stairs breathing a sigh of relief that I hadn't totally blown it. I couldn't understand why Draco wasn't back yet though. Unless he decided to sneak off to some empty classroom with a slut, but even then he would've been back by now. Not to mention I hadn't seen a girl come slinking in yet and Draco would never degrade himself so much as to sleep with someone from any other house than Slytherin. I laid down in bed and focused on just my breathing, it was relaxing and easy way to put myself to sleep. Just before my eyes closed to shut out the world a thought surfaced in the back of my subcancious. What if Draco hadn't come back, because he couldn't?


	26. I Want Someone Provocative and Talkative

I had a very fitful night of sleep. I kept having dreams about Draco getting caught by McGonagall or something terrible coming out of that cabinet and attacking him. I woke up around four in the morning and knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, but I'm not sure I really wanted to either. I got up and got ready for another day of classes, thanking Merlin that tomorrow was Friday. I couldn't decide if I was glad I sat next to Draco in my classes so I could find out what was going on or if I was scared that he might kill me, or worse, wouldn't be there. I took my shower and stayed extra long under its warm cascade to try to calm my nerves and burn away the restless night. I take a deep breath and shut the water off.

Climbing out I grab my fluffy green towel to wrap around me. I yawn and look in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes today. I sigh and quickly dry my hair, I look at it for awhile and notice my roots are showing again. I'm a little sick of the upkeep that comes with trying to be a brunette so I mutter a spell and my natural strawberry blonde hair color spreads down to the tips of my hair. I do a few quick highlights while I'm at it and straighten it.

Muggles have it the hard way. When I was living with my aunt in the States, she made me do everything the Muggle way. Safe to say I soon gave up on trying to do anything with my hair most days. Sometimes I missed it there. I know that my parents thought it was a good punishment for me to have to live like a Muggle, but I almost enjoyed it some days. Not to mention the technology was kind of cool. I know that thinking these things was basically treason being a pureblood but I didn't much care. It was who I was, I wasn't out to please the world, Muggle or Magical.

I put some concealer under my eyes and some mascara on my lashes and decide to be done for the day. I had no urge to be all made up, the hair was enough for me. Quickly walking back into the dorm I grabbed a silver tank top, jeans, and my school robe. I search fruitlessly for a pair of matching socks and settle on some that are at least the same length. I then grab my black high heel boots and wrap my jeans around my leg so they'll fit inside the boots. I know my feet will hurt by the end of the day but sometimes that's the price we pay to look good. I grabbed my book bag and ran to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before Charms.

The pancakes have chocolate chips in them; I think I'm in heaven. I hungrily pile three of them on my plate while generously buttering each one. My mouth is watering at the thought of these but just as I'm about to take my first bite my plate is swept out from under my nose by none other than the blonde devil himself. Although he looked just as tired as I did. I glared at him and tried to swipe it back but he quickly removed it from my grasp. I grumbled and set about making another delicious plate. He eyed me warily for some time and then decided it was better to speak then keep the silence.

"You're pure evil Adams."

"I see we're back on a last name basis. I'm not evil, I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Well I don't appreciate it, not to mention it was a terrible precursor to an equally awful night."

"Oh what no skanks wanted to sate your 'hunger'? Blaise said he hadn't seen you all night I figured you'd found a classroom to lose our bet in." I said with a sneer.

"That wasn't the problem thank you. While I was, 'frustrated', I had to worry about a more pressing matter. You know my task kind of took importance. Anyways, the trouble was Potter was following me. I think he knows something's going on."

"Hmm. That is a problem. Did he get into the room with you?"

"No, not this time, I changed my mind at the last second and made it a room only I could get into. It was a long night of hoping he wouldn't figure it out. I'm not going to be able to go back there again unless I know he's not following me or watching. He knows where I'm going he just doesn't know why or what kind of room I'm in."

"Well looks like I get out of having to figure out how to fix the cabinet to help you and now I just get to put my evil mind to work by distracting and or detaining Potter."

"Really now? Who said that was ok?"

"It's really the only option I see in you finishing your task."

"Fine. Tonight, 8 o'clock stop him preferably before he gets to the sixth floor, definitely before the seventh."

"Ay, ay captain."

"What, pray tell, is your brilliant plan of distraction?"

"Well I think I'm pretty heart stopping when I try so I could just cause him a major coronary. Or I could jinx the crap out of him, or put him to sleep or all sort of things. You said it yourself that I'm evil, I'm also a mastermind, don't worry."

"I became well aware of that fact after last night."

"Don't piss me off Malfoy."

"Bloody hell. Lets get to class."

"Oh fair warning, Pansy and Adrian are now a couple, she will likely do everything within her power to throw that in your face."

"Yeah well I can't wait to see her little smug, pug face when she finds out about our future."

"Please don't remind me."

"Oh didn't you hear? Your mother sent you a letter this morning, she wants to know why you aren't wearing your ring and why people don't know about our engagement."

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Oh Callie, what's yours is mine now." He smirked evilly.

"You went through my mail because you think you have some right to?"

"I was just checking up on my lovely finacee makng sure there was no one else in you life, you know?"

"You know there isn't Malfoy, as much as I wish there was. What are you playing at?" I said seething.

"I just like pissing you off, it comes with some very interesting revenge." He smirked one last time and pushed away from the table, grabbing my pumpkin juice on his way and walked out of the Great Hall.

I was left to stew and seethe. I really hated him sometimes but what he said hadn't gotten past me. While he is a notorious man slut, he enjoyed my form of torture. I had to admit that the few short and confusing passionate encounters we had had recently weren't exactly bad memories. I shoved the thought aside. This was ridiculous, I need to focus on keeping that blonde, evil, smirking boy out of the Golden Trio's radar. As much as I wanted him to die right now, I did promise to help, and since my parents seemed to be keeping tabs on me I should probably keep that promise. I sighed, rolled the kinks and tension out of my sholders, and started devising distraction plots on my way to class. Today was just not my day and I knew by the end of it I'd have to write my mother back to explain. Life always chooses the same moment to dump everything bad in your lap. Apperantly for me now was that time. Bloody hell.


	27. So Stand in the Rain

**Authors Note: I am so sorry about the delay on these last few chapters. We're about to move into our new building at work so my supervisor has been on me about getting our files uploaded electronically. Any free time I have should be doing that. I also just moved into a new place and the last month at my old place my roommates canceled our internet so the only place for me to write is at work. I am so, so sorry about that. I'm getting internet in my new apartment next week though so things should pick back up again. Thank you so much for being patient and for all the wonderful feedback. You guys make this so much more gratifying. Now on with the story!**

I tapped my quill on my parchment for what felt like the millionth time. I sighed and tried to listen back in to the lesson Professor McGonagall was giving but my mind was occupied. How in the hell did I expect to keep Draco safe from Potter? I let my gaze slid over to the blonde boy next to me. With his head in his hand, practically asleep, he looked more relaxed and carefree then I'd seen him since last year. My heart skipped a beat when he opened his eyes for a moment and gave me a lazy smile. I'm sure it was meant to be a smirk like 'I know I'm irresistible, but am I so much so that you have to watch me sleep?' but it just came off as adorable. Bugger! Why was I doing that? Had he really crawled that far under my skin in this amount of time? No, he knows exactly how to play me. Just like every other girl in this school he thinks I'll be putty in his hands. Well I've already shown him, and will continue to show him that I'm not that kind of girl. He may have the looks but after some of the things I've seen he's also a sniveling little rich boy who ran back to mommy and daddy every time things didn't go his way.

I heard Professor McGonagall cough next to my seat and I turned to see her staring at me expectantly. Apparently my inner monologue had distracted me so much I had missed her question. I looked back down at my notes hoping for something to save me but recalled to late that I'd been preoccupied this whole class and the only thing on my paper now was a subconscious scribbling that looked suspiciously like 'Draco is a right foul git' but I could just be seeing things. I quickly looked back up at her and prayed she would restate her question or would be happy with the embarrassment she was causing me at the moment.

"Ms. Adams, am I boring you and Mr. Malfoy or are you daydreaming of a more simple way to transfigure yourselves into animals?"

"I can only speak for myself Professor but I was just thinking that Draco wouldn't have to transfigure himself, he's already an animal as it is."

There was a moment of silence before the whole class roared with laughter, even Professor McGonagall's lips twitched up in a semblance of a smile before she started trying to quite the class. All the noise startled Draco awake and as his head slipped off his hand and shot up, the sleeve of his robe dropped for a moment showing the coal black tail of his Death Eater tattoo. Reality of the situation I was in came slamming back in on me. I was aiding and abetting a Death Eater, not to mention marrying one, I mean with what I was doing I was practically one myself. I had always know my parents were part of it but I never really thought about the day when I would be one, I figure years ago that it wasn't ever even a possibility since the Dark Lord was presumed dead. Now this all happens at once and I'm suppose to just accept my fate. Sometimes I wish that I had grown up in a different family, been a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Life would be easier then, I probably wouldn't even have to be dealing with an impending marriage right now, and even if I did it wouldn't be to someone like Draco.

I sighed a looked over at him, he was steadily staring straight back at me. There was no real expression on his face, but I could tell his mind was working on something. Whether it was good or bad I didn't have the chance to find out as we were dismissed and the flood to the hallway separated us.

After Potions I quickly ran back to the dormitory, dropped off my book bag and changed into something more comfortable then my school robes. I then raced back up stairs to the Great Hall. I was just rounding the corner to the doors when I nearly ran into Pansy.

"Oh sorry Pansy, I'm starving and all I can think about is food."

"Oh is that all?" She said sneering.

"Yes? What's going on?"

"How about you tell me what's going on."

"You're really going to need to clue me in here Pansy. I've got no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you being the worst best friend in the world. I'm talking about you and Draco."

My heart stuttered before it went into overdrive. I felt the blood drain from my face and my breathing hitch. I knew this would happen but what to do now I wasn't sure. She looked at me with disdain but under all the anger I could see how badly she was hurting. I wanted to hug her and tell her that there was nothing going on. That would make us both feel better, but I knew in order to be a good friend, I needed to tell her the truth. No matter how bad it hurt us both. I took a deep breath and faced reality.

"Ok, yes, Draco and I are engaged but-"

Pansy sputtered for a moment but a continued before she could go on a rant.

"**But **it's not because we love each other, far from it. Our parents sprung this on us during Christmas break. Well… actually they sprung it on me, Draco already knew."

Pansy's face had steadily been turning more and more purple, now it was a shade of mauve that did not go well with her green shirt. I knew she was about to explode and I braced myself.

"**Engaged!**" She bellowed at me. My eyes widened and I realized I may have told her more than she knew. "You're engaged to Draco, **MY **Draco? You've been, what, keeping this small detail from me? How could you? How dare you! I heard that you had been seen with him a lot lately, outside of class. Snogging even which was bad enough but now you're telling me that you're going to marry him. You always said you hated him, ha! Obviously not. How could I be so blind? How could I possibly not see what was going on in front of me? I hate you!"

"Pansy, please don't do this. I'm sorry, I didn't even know until it was too late. I thought that's what you were confronting me about. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, don't even start apologizing. It's too late for that, you are despicable. Wait… you said Draco already knew about this before you found out?"

"Yes? He told me later that he did and I think he even tried warning me about it before hand but I just didn't get it. Look Pansy please don't freak out, I couldn't avoid it, it's my parents fault not mine."

"So you're the reason he broke up with me too, aren't you? All this time I've been miserable and devastated and you keep telling me I'm better off and that he's stupid and that I didn't do anything wrong. Looks like you were right about one thing, I didn't do anything, you did." She turned and stomped off towards the common room but not before turning back and yelling "Find a new roommate too!"

I looked after her as tears gathered in my eyes. Things were never going to be the same. I felt awful, like I had chosen Draco over Pansy. In a way I had, I wasn't leaving him or trying to get out of this marriage, but at the same time I couldn't. I wanted to go back to my dorm, curl up on my bed, and cry but that wasn't even an option at this point since Pansy was either moving out or throwing my stuff out. I took a deep breath and remembered the task at hand. I didn't have time to eat now, I had to find Potter and stop him from following Draco to his task.


	28. Let Me Please Breakdown

I drug myself to the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for Scarhead. I had no real reason to dislike Potter, except he was a Gryffindor, the 'Chosen One', and he happened to be the main leader in the 'Golden Trio' who were always disrupting Slytherins lives. Ok so I had a grudge which was why I was more than happy to get him out of Draco's way for awhile. I saw him getting up from the table and striding towards the door purposefully. Luckily Granger and Weasley were staying behind this time making my plan easier. I waited for him to pass and for his friends to find something else to pay attention to and I followed behind him.

I stealthily came up behind him on the deserted second floor landing. He didn't seem to notice, he was focused which was perfect for me. Just as he was about to go up to the third floor I decided to attack.

"Petrificus Totalus." I said and watched him fall to the ground. Not knocking him out as I hoped but definitely leaving a mark.

I covered my face and thanked Merlin for my forethought to not wear my school robes. I snatched his glasses off his face, found his wand and drug him to a near by broom closet. His eyes were shifting around wildly looking for a way out or a way to identify me. I shoved him in, tossed his glasses at his feet and locked the door. I looked around for a good place to put his wand and decided that above the door would work. I quickly got away from the crime scene before anyone could come along and find me.

I reached the Room of Requirement and quickly paced in front to open it. It appeared and a disappeared inside it as soon as possible. I wondered around for a while just thinking about everything that had happened, the guilt and hurt was fresh now that I didn't have other things to think and worry about. I had let myself and Pansy down. I didn't have a best friend or a roommate. I didn't know where to go from where I was.

As I continued to contemplate what to do, I found myself in the small space that held the cabinet we were trying to fix. Draco was walking around it muttering to himself. When he made it back to the front, he noticed me there. I stared at him for a minute and he slowly walked towards me. He stopped just in front of me and I continued to stare up at him with a blank look. Taking me by complete surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I don't know how he knew but it was exactly what I needed, it also cut through the last of my defenses, I immediately started sobbing into his chest. He held me tighter without saying a word and just rubbed my back until my crying subsided.

He pulled back a bit to look at me, while I was still sucking in deep breaths trying to calm down.

"What's wrong?" He finally said.

"Pansy." I couldn't manage to say anything else.

He hugged me close again and started murmuring how sorry he was. It wasn't his fault but it made me feel better to know he kind of understood. He made me feel like we were in this together and he was there for me. I found myself sighing and melting more into his embrace. He started smoothing my hair back and I closed my eyes enjoying the closeness. I hadn't been this vulnerable with someone in a long time. I noticed my heart was fluttering and while I felt turmoil all around me threatening to close in, my mind was calm and at ease. I realized that right here and right now, I felt safe. This was probably the most laughable thing to feel right now with all the things that were going on in my life. A bubble of laughter broke my lips and before I could stop myself instead of shaking with tears, I was quaking with laughter.

I knew Draco thought I was certifiable right now but I couldn't stop. Maybe I was losing it, cracking from all the pressure. I tried a time or two to control myself but realized it just made me laugh harder. I pulled away from Draco and went to sit on the couch to ride out this laughing fit. Draco seemed to withdraw a little when I no longer touched him; I finally sucked in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Sorry about that. I think I'm losing my mind."

"I'd have to say that yes you're definitely bonkers."

"Ah well, better to be crazy then boring… or a Gryffindor."

"Still a Slytherin at heart at least, I see. So do you want to tell me what exactly happened?"

"Pansy confronted me, told me she knew about us, but apparently she didn't know the whole story. I ended up saying more than I should've and she flipped out, told me to find a new roommate."

"Well, at least you no longer have to keep that giant secret but I bet that really sucks."

"Thanks for your at least semi-empathetic response."

"It's better then what I normally say, so you'd best appreciate it. What about Potter?"

"I still took care of that before I decided to come in here and break down."

"Ok well thank you for that. I'm sorry but I'm not a touchy feely person, my family obviously isn't that way, so I don't really know what else to do."

"You did great actually. Thanks for being there for me. Now if only you could find me somewhere to stay."

"Well the boys dorm isn't off limits to girls you know."

"Ha! Nice try. I appreciate your help but I'm not going to sleep with you in either sense of the word."

"You realize that you'll have to eventually when we get married."

"Yeah well it can wait until then. I only wish I had other friends who were girls. Ugh."

"Well…you could sleep here. There's a bed back in the mess away."

"Show me?"

He grabbed my hand and drug me through a few rows of debris to a giant four-poster bed. Other than being dusty, it was pretty much perfect. I looked at Draco as he assessed my reaction so I decided to through him another curveball and I leaped and hugged him. True to form, he hesitated before embracing me back awkwardly. I kissed his cheek and pulled back.

"Thank you, you've truly been a huge help. Now how about you tell me what you've been up to with that wonderful cabinet of ours."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grin a little when I said 'ours'. I had to admit I did a little too. I didn't feel nearly as conflicted about these flare ups of affection between us now that Pansy knew. Even though she was furious, and rightly so, I didn't feel like I was lying to everyone now. The weight off my shoulders was amazing and I felt much better. I looked over at the blonde boy who I use to think of as the coldest, worst person on this planet. Instead of hate and revulsion, I felt warmth and butterflies, quite the change. Wherever this was going, other than the obvious marriage, I was interested to see. Maybe we wouldn't have a completely miserable marriage, maybe we could even manage to be friends. While I didn't admit it even to myself, I almost hopped we could be something more as well.


	29. Rumor Has It

Draco had made considerable progress on the cabinet. It was nowhere near ready for human travel, but it was closer. Once he left for the night, I settled into my new bed. It was warm and comfortable, just what I needed after the day I had had. I was fast asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

Thanks to an annoying but helpful enchanted statue of a rooster, I was awake at seven. I was still in yesterday's clothes and wanted a long, hot shower more than anything, but I didn't even know where my clothes had ended up after last night. I groaned and decided to face the music. I crept down stairs avoiding all busy thoroughfares. I walked into the common room to find it deserted. My clothes weren't all over it which was kind of a relief but also meant I still didn't know where they were. I was just about to sneak upstairs to my old room when Draco appeared in the doorway to the boy's dorm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? Do you have a better idea? I need my clothes. Do you know where else I would find them?"

"Yes, she attacked me when I got back and threw all your clothes at me. They are in my room now. As for why you shouldn't go up there, I have it on decent authority that Pansy jinxed your room to give you boils if you try to go in."

"Well that's just fantastic. She must not have thought that I'd run into you before I tried to get in."

"Obviously not, and knowing Pansy's intelligence level she probably didn't guard herself against that jinx and she didn't do any specifying. My guess is she's about to start screaming in the next ten seconds." He said with a glimmer of malice in his eyes.

Almost on cue, Pansy started shrieking. Draco and I started doubling over with laughter. Before other Slytherins started coming out to find out what was going on Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me down the corridor to his dorm room. Since he was a Prefect, he had his own room that happened to have its own bathroom attached to it. The décor was dark, Slytherin, and totally Draco. I turned back to him with awe written on my face.

"Now I get why you're a Prefect." I murmured.

"Well father tried to get me my own room since first year but this was the only way they would allow it."

"Figures. So, dear, would you be so kind as to let me use your shower and disappear while I do so?"

"Well you're no fun… Clothes are by the closet. See you at breakfast."

He strode out of the room and I took a deep breath, at least I had clothes and a shower now. I definitely enjoyed it more than I ever had. I looked through all my stuff and finally found something that wasn't ripped or destroyed. Clearly, I needed to go to Hogsmeade and go on a shopping spree.

I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I walked in the door and it was as if I had just walked into a giant beehive, the entire room was buzzing, more than usual. I saw more than a few dirty looks thrown my way and some looks of wide-eyed wonder. I knew that before she jinxed herself, Pansy had of course run her mouth about Draco and me. How I ever thought she wouldn't was beyond me. I refused to be embarrassed though; I put my shoulders back and kept my head held high as I to the empty spot near Draco. He watched me carefully as I came closer, looking for something but I don't know what. I sat down next to him keeping my eyes straight ahead, praying for the stares and whispers to go away.

"You gonna make it?" Draco whispered.

"Right now I just hope there's another troll in the dungeon so people can worry about that instead of me."

Just then, I got my wish. The Golden Trio came bursting into the hall, Granger and Weasley dragging Potter between the two of them. Instantly everyone was in an uproar, it even took Dumbledore a few tries to calm everyone down enough for him to be heard. He quickly escorted them to a different room surely to question them on what happened. I only hoped I'd been careful enough. I was overly relieved that people now had something else to speculate about besides me. Now I just needed a more permanent and less creepy place to stay and a new wardrobe. The mail arrived then and I saw Jezibelle heading right for me with a large envelope on her leg. I hadn't written anyone recently so this was odd.

Once she dropped it on my plate, I tore it open to find a very lengthy letter from my mother.

_Callisandra,_

_I'm writing you since you seem to have forgotten how I brought you up. I know when we last saw each other you were mad at me for not warning you about the wedding arraignment that your father and I had made for you. Draco is a perfect match for you in more ways than one, I hope you see that soon. You don't want to end up in a bitter, resentful marriage dear. He cares about you a great deal. For instance, he has been writing his mother, like a well brought up child should, and has mentioned that you no longer have proper housing thanks to Pansy. This is unacceptable; in that you haven't told me and that the school hasn't done anything about it. I have written Dumbledore and you will soon be in much more suitable arraignments._

_I hope you will be in better contact soon otherwise I may have to make a trip to Hogwarts just to clear things up and get you back on track. _

She continued on and on about the plans she had for me and what she had thought of for the wedding. I only half read the rest of her letter before I turned to Draco.

"So, you've been spilling your guts to your mom? I mean Merlin's beard! What did you do? Go back from the Room of Requirement last night and tell your mom everything?"

"I had already been writing her a letter, I was just finishing it and I thought she should know about you so you wouldn't have to keep staying in that place. I knew either her or your mom would do something about it. I'm sorry."

"Whatever it's fine. Just know that when I am pulled out of class to go to the Headmaster's office, it's your fault."


	30. Dive In

**Author's Note**: **I'm currently sitting here watching The Half Blood Prince hoping it will bring me some more inspiration and to keep track of where I am on my time line and theirs. Plus, I've really been craving a Harry Potter fix. I should by the video game it looks like way much fun. Any who, I know I said I'd update more and I'm trying. I have to say though there is one particular person who definitely inspired me to write this now. Cantankerous Fairy, you are awesome and have made me so much more confident about my writing, thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback. With that being said, on to the newest chapter!**

About halfway through Astronomy Professor Snape called me to the Headmaster's office. On the way there, he quietly chastised me for not coming to him with the problem and talking to him about what was going on. I just looked at the floor and nodded and murmured apologies. Just outside of the stone gargoyle stairway entrance, he pulled me to the side and told me that he knew about Draco's task. I looked shocked but I should've known that he knew about it he was a close confidant with the Dark Lord.

"Callisandra, I can't tell you a lot right now but know that I'll do everything I can to keep you and Draco out of any and all danger I can. Trust me?"

"Of course, sir."

"Ok let's go get this settled and over with."

We both stepped on to the stairs and watched the walls twist by as we traveled up to Dumbledore's office. When we reached the top and stepped out to find Pansy and Draco sitting in chairs as far away from each other as possible. I looked at Pansy and saw that her face was covered in orange paste to remove the boils she jinxed herself with. I repressed a giggle. Other than that small bright spot, I felt like I had just walked into a giant trap with no way out. I walked forward to the chair directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. He had his ever-present smile on which seemed more amused looking than usual. I'm sure it had most to do with Pansy.

"Hello Ms. Adams."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"I hear you've had a falling out with your roommate and have been removed from your dorm."

"That's correct sir."

"Your mother sent me a rather interesting suggestion which I wanted to talk to you about, I had a different idea originally which is why Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy are here."

I just looked at him and nodded.

"I originally hoped that I could mediate the situation between you and Ms. Parkinson, do you think this might be possible?"

"I wish that it was," I said looking at Pansy who refused to meet my gaze "but I don't think Pansy is interested in reconciliation at this time."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he turned to Pansy. "Is this true Ms. Parkinson?"

"Yes Professor, I have no wish to have anymore contact with her."

"I see. Well that leads me to your next option. Your mother more forcefully requested than suggested that you be moved into Mr. Malfoy's Prefect Suite. Normally I wouldn't allow a boy and a girl to share a room but I've been informed that you are presently engaged to Mr. Malfoy, is that correct?"

"Yes I am sir, but are you sure that's the best idea? Wouldn't it rather set an odd example? I mean, if you allowed us wouldn't you have to allow anyone else?"

"Not quite true Ms. Adams. While you are the only currently engaged couple at the school, your parents have also offered to make a huge donation to the school in order to make an addition to each House. It will be a room offered only to students in Year 6 or above, to live together if they are engaged and if they're parents agree to it."

I was stunned. I could tell Pansy was as well as she nearly fell over in her chair and her eyes got as big as saucers. I couldn't believe my parents were buying off the school to get me to be closer to Draco. While I wasn't totally opposed to the idea these days. My rebellious side was outraged that they would meddle in my life like that. I looked over at Draco to see how he was taking it. He was looking steadily back at me with a half smile on his face, he nodded and mouthed 'go with it' to me. I gave him a look like he was crazy and turned back to Dumbledore he looked expectantly back at me.

"I guess if my mother thought that would be best, I should do as she wishes."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Pansy let out a deafening shriek of fury. She lunged across the room at me nearly ripping out my hair before Snape grabbed her and restrained her. Dumbledore seemed mildly amused and I wondered if he thought Pansy was as annoying as everyone else did.

"Severus, would you mind taking Ms. Parkinson to the Hospital Wing? Tell Madam Pomfrey that she needs to be sedated and then possibly talk to a psychologist."

"Yes, sir." Professor Snape said as he drug a thrashing Pansy backward out of the room. She sounded like a dying animal.

I turned back to look at Dumbledore.

"Well then it's settled, consider yourself the new tenant of the Betrothal Bedroom."

"Is that honestly what it's called?"

"No but it does sound rather interesting doesn't it? I also considered Commitment Corridor, Wedding Wing, Sweetheart Suite, and others that were less than witty."

"Well if at all possible can a put a vote in for the name?"

"By all means go ahead."

"I think Sweetheart Suite sounds the best."

"Alright, that works just fine for me. Sweetheart Suite it shall be."

Not long after I found myself back downstairs with Draco. We walked in silence for a while just taking in what had just transpired. We got back to the dorm and noticed that a majority of the House didn't meet our eyes and the part that did had apparently decided we were a power couple and they wanted to be on our good side. Neither really bothered me, I just wanted to get to bed.

Draco and I both realized at about the same time that we had no idea where our new room was. Dumbledore had informed us that once we had decided to live together that he had created the new rooms in every House. What he had failed to mention was where he had put it. At that moment, a very helpful First Year came up and told us he was to escort us to our new room.

As we followed him down the stairs into the catacombs, I realized that today was the last day in our bet. Draco hadn't slept with anyone at all and so that meant he won. I nearly panicked, but we had never agreed to a time on when I had to give him his 'prize'. I breathed a sigh of relief and decided not to bring it up to Draco since I didn't know if he even remembered. I wasn't quite sure about my relationship with Draco yet, and I didn't want to give my virginity to someone without being sure about it and at least have some deep feelings for them.

The door came out of nowhere; it certainly had never been there before. The First Year pushed open the door and ushered us into a giant room. There was a king sized four-poster bed on the wall across from us with black and silver sheets. There were two huge walk in closets on either side of it. All of our clothes were already in them. There was a bathroom off the side, which looked to be made of jet-black marble. It was perfect. I was more than happy to be living here now; the only thing I wasn't sure of was my new roommate. Would this end up helping us work things out so we could end up being happy married to one another? Or would it make us realize that the situation we were in was never going to work out with the two of us?


	31. We're Going Down Together

As it turned out, our room had a living room as well hidden off to the other side of the room. After the First Year left us, I looked at Draco pointing to the living rooms couch.

"That's all you tonight."

"Nice try. This is _our_ room not just yours, you can't just dictate where I sleep."

"Fine. Would you mind sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"Yes I would. Besides, you might as well get use to us sleeping in the same bed."

"Who said I'd sleep in the same bed as you when we're married? We could be one of those couples who sleep in different rooms."

"Those people aren't even couples, they're practically strangers."

"Point taken but we're practically strangers right now."

"Hardly Calli, we've known each other for a long time, and we've gotten a lot closer lately."

"Draco… I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Ok fine but I'm not sleeping there for the rest of the school year."

"Fair enough. Thank you."

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled as he went in search of blankets.

I walked around the room and figured out which closet was mine. Then I went to the bathroom to see if they had grabbed my shower stuff as well. There were giant fluffy black robes on the door and equally as fluffy looking towels. For being so far underground, the room was actually quite warm which was nice since the marble was usually pretty cool. The living room was something else. Shelves of books were covering the wall facing the couch. I was more than excited about having my own personal library.

As I was walking back into the bedroom I noticed the ceiling was much like the one in the Great Hall and was enchanted to look like the sky. I was mesmerized by this and didn't notice Draco standing directly over my shoulder until he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Reminds me of a dream I had about Astronomy class."

"You had a dream about class?"

"Ha ha, yes. At least that's how it started. Our class was up there doing an assignment when all of a sudden a giant shooting star goes by illuminating the entire observation deck and it's just me and you suddenly. You looked over at me and you had your hair like it use to be when we were little, bring blonde and in gorgeous curls. Then we started walking towards each other and I notice we aren't on the observation deck anymore we're in the garden at my parents house but it's still night and the moon is now the thing that's lighting everything up. When I look back at you, you're in a white dress and a veil and you're walking towards me with a huge bouquet of black roses and you're more radiant then the moon."

"Did you just make that up or did you actually dream it? Either would be pretty impressive."

"I actually dreamed it, almost every night. I have no idea what it means especially since before you get to me there's an earthquake that rips a giant hole in between us and you look terrified then I look down and I've become the Dark Lord."

"I'd say that this task and what it'll mean for our future is weighing pretty heavily on your mind and you're afraid to become more like him, or your father."

"That would make sense." He took a deep breath, kissed my temple, took one last look at the stars and turned to the living room. "Goodnight Calli. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Draco." I murmured.

I went to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. The lights went out and I continued to stare up at the enchanted sky. I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco had just told me. It was probably the most romantic thing he'd ever told me. I knew that deep down we did have feelings for each other, but with who I'd known him to be for the past few years I found it hard to believe that in such a short amount of time he suddenly had turned over a new leaf. If anything, I had expected him to flip out being told who to be with and go on a man slut spree. I sighed and tried to relax. I wasn't letting him in too close yet so I had nothing to worry about. My eyes fluttered shut as I listened to Draco's deep breathing across the room.

The sky above the bed became instantly too bright to sleep anymore. Draco was still softly snoring across the room so I took that opportunity to take a shower. I ended up taking a much longer shower then I had intended but it was the most relaxing thing I had experienced in a long time. The shower itself was huge. You could easily fit ten people in it. There were two showerheads opposite one another and the ceiling of it was covered in misters. The room was really warm as well for it being so far underground. The black marble had silver flecks in it that sparkled and glinted even more in the torch light when it was wet. When I finally decided that it was time to get out I quickly put my hair up in a towel and put on a robe.

I peeked my head out to see where Draco was before quickly slipping into my closet. I sighed as I looked at what was left of my clothes. Thanks to Pansy's fit, I had about three shirts to wear and one pair of jeans. I grabbed them and threw them on. Just as I finished putting on my shirt, Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to get you some clothes?"

"Are you actually offering to shop with me?"

"Not only that but I'm offering to pay as well. My mom sent me more money to help replenish your wardrobe."

"Is there anything you don't tell your mother?"

"Clearly she has no idea about how many people I've slept with, so yes."

"Right. Yes I would love for you to pay for my new clothes."

"It's a date."

We got back from Hogsmeade the next day at four in the afternoon. Our arms heavy with shopping bags but we were both laughing and smiling. It had been such an amazing day. We had hung out for the first time since we were First Years. He still had that wry sense of humor and could make me smile like no one else can. I had to admit there had been a few times, especially when he made me try on things that he liked, that I thought that maybe this could be our future together. We could be happy together even if it's only a friendship thing. We fell onto the bed dropping the bags all around us, exhausted. We lay there for a while staring up at the fading afternoon sun above us. The giggles quieted and soon disappeared.

I woke up suddenly without knowing exactly why. I was curled around Draco with my head on his chest. He was slowly running his fingers through my hair, possibly in deep thought, I couldn't tell since I couldn't see his face. I considered going back to sleep since I was so relaxed and comfortable there but he must have noticed that I was awake because he tilted my head up to meet his gaze. He smiled, and it was warm and affectionate. Butterflies broke out in my stomach and I smiled nervously back. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. I continued to stare at him in amazement. Maybe I had been wrong about him, maybe deep down he was a good person.

He looked back at me for a while be for breaking the connection and sitting up. I felt the loss of his closeness immediately. I started to wonder if I had done something wrong when he finally spoke.

"I haven't worked on the cabinet in two days… I can't get behind."

"Well we'll go tonight then. Is that all that's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong. Not even close to wrong. That just reminded me though, that I won our bet already. You've been hoping I wouldn't remember."

"Bollocks."

"I knew it! Thought I'd forget about something that special Calli?"

"Special… to you? Hardly."

"Ow that hurts."

"I'm sure. Look while you may have won the bet. We never agreed on a time or place. So you can suck it up and wait until I say so."

"Since I'm the winner shouldn't I be the one telling you when it's going to happen?"

"No, not if you actually want to get what you won."

"Got it. Feels like we're married already."

"Hardy har har."


	32. How Do I Start to Express How I Feel?

Draco finally conceded that I could decide when we slept together but he also required that he was to be allowed to sleep in the bed from now on. Since it was a large bed, I figured we could each sleep on our own side and everything would be fine. However, every morning I found myself waking up with my head on his chest of his arms pulling me towards him. Subconsciously I think we both needed someone to be close to, but we just weren't ready to trust one another in reality. I found myself minding it less and less. Two weeks later, I was actually grateful for it.

I woke up in the dead of the night, cold sweat pouring down my body and shivers wracking my body. Draco woke up at the same time to my sobbing and trying to catch my breath. He pulled me back down next to him and started brushing my hair back from my forehead. He whispered reassuring things to me until I calmed down enough to talk.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

I lay there in the dark trying to calm my galloping heartbeat that took off again as I thought back to the dream. His comforting warmth next to me brought me back to reality.

"I… I had a nightmare."

"Well I think I figured that part out. What happened in the nightmare?"

"Well… we were in the rose garden at your house, it was nighttime but it was really warm out. We were playing hide and seek I think. I finally found you and just as we were about to touch, the Dark Lord appeared behind you and all these Death Eaters surrounded the both of you. I tried to break through them over and over but they just closed tighter and tighter. I could hear you yelling for me but all of a sudden, you stopped, and then they finally parted enough for me to get through. You were there alone now with your back to me. I called out to you and when you turned around you looked just like him. You put your hand out to me and when you spoke, you sounded like him. You asked me to join you. I tried to run away but the Death Eaters closed around me and forced me back to you. You grabbed me and whispered in my ear 'You're mine now.' That's when I woke up."

"Wow… I can see why you were so freaked out."

"Yeah."

"Is that what you think is going to happen with this whole task?"

"I think I'm worried that you'll end up wanting to be more like him and your father. I don't want to be married to someone like that."

"I will never be like my father. I swear. You of all people know how much I can't stand him."

"I do, and I hope you're right, sometimes we end up like our parents without meaning to."

"I promise you that I will not mistakenly end up like him. I will never be like the Dark Lord either, I have some feelings you know."

"Yeah I may have witnessed the feelings of angry, worried, and horny. Not so sure about the rest."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence wifey."

"You have to marry me anyways so deal with it."

"Goodnight."

"…Thank you for calming me down and listening to me."

"Anytime…"

We lay together in the dark under the stars until we both drifted back off to sleep.

The next few weeks were more stressful than ever for us, time was getting too tight and we both knew the task needed to be done and be done yesterday. Draco became more and more volatile soon just secluding himself to the Room of Requirement at every spare moment. I was lonely but it was better than dealing with his crappy attitude. Snape had been on him about it as well, we knew his future depended on it but if he was that worried, he needed to step up long ago. I had little patience all week as I paced our room reading any and all spell books that dealt with fixing things.

It was getting late one night while I was waiting for Draco to come back from class. I hadn't seen him since Potions and he should've been back an hour ago. I checked the clock one more time as Snape came bursting in to our room, covered in drying blood.

"Ms. Adams there has been an incident. I need you to come with me right now."

"What? What happened? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain what happened. I need you to follow me to the Headmaster's office."

I quickly followed behind him with my mind racing. I was trying to understand why I needed to go and why Snape had blood all over him. If this had to do with Draco, I was going to freak out. We were under enough pressure as it was. We rushed to the Headmaster's office and went up the stairs. We walked in to find Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Ms. Adams, your fiancée has been in an accident, even with Professor Snape's best efforts we've had to take him to St. Mungo's. If you please we will meet both your families there immediately." He put his hand out and the instant I grabbed it the room spun and I felt the breath being squeezed out of me. We both landed in the entrance to the hospital. My parents ran to me and started saying that everything would be fine. I turned to Dumbledore and he looked at me grimly.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be excused from your classes for the next few days. I will check in when possible." Then he Apperated back.

Narcissa looked absolutely tormented; she knew that this was likely to happen in any situation from now on now that they had put their son in danger. Lucious almost looked bored. I couldn't look at either of them. All I wanted was to go see Draco and make sure he was going to make it. I needed to hear from him what had happened and what we were going to do. I didn't notice until we were waiting to get directed to his room that I had been crying. It set in then that my heart was aching and I felt more alone and afraid then I ever had. The instant we walked into the room, I ran to his bedside and grasped his hand. It was cold and he looked paler than I had seen him before. He barely opened his eyes, looked at me, and spoke six words that stopped my heart, before losing consciousness again.

"It's my angel… I love you…"


	33. Reading Between the Lines

I spent the next three days at his bedside. Draco was stable, they had replenished his blood that he had lost but wanted to keep him for observation. The spell he had been hit with was one no one had ever heard of before so they didn't know if it had any other affects. The first time both of our sets of parents were out of the room he told me what had happened. Potter had cornered him in the bathroom and had almost killed him in the process. Luckily, Snape had been there and apparently knew the counter-curse. It was more than odd but we decided that it was over and we needed to focus on finishing our task and we'd deal with Potter later.

I never mentioned what Draco had said when I had first arrived but he could tell something had happened. Narcissa and my mom had immediately cornered me afterward and started getting more than excited about how 'our relationship had progressed so quickly' and that 'they always knew that we'd fall in love'. I tried not to deny all of it because I knew this was making them happy. It was getting to get a little overwhelming though. Now every spare minute between Narcissa fussing over Draco they were grilling me on wedding colors, dresses, venues, and guest lists. My head was about to explode and I begged Draco with my eyes constantly to save me from this torture. I wasn't ready for planning a damn wedding when we had so much more to worry about.

At the end of the third day in our hospital hell, they decided to release Draco. Our parents Apperated us back to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for us, as always.

"Welcome back. Are you well enough to go back to class?"

"Yes, sir.

"Good to hear. Dinner might still be downstairs, you two run along and I'll speak with your parents momentarily."

"Yes, sir."

We ran down the stairs glad to be away from our oppressive parents. We walked down the cooridor in silence for a while until Draco finally glanced at me.

"So what exactly happened for them to be so into our wedding all of a sudden?"

"Well… honestly, you called me an angel and told me you loved me when we first got to the hospital."

"I did what?"

"Yeah I was pretty shocked too."

We continued walking in silence for another few floors until we were about to round the corner to the stairway outside the Great Hall. Draco reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me back to where he had stopped. He made me face him and looked at me with a piercing stare.

"What?" I finally said.

He shook his head for a moment like he was shaking away and idea but then he looked back at me and seemed to decide otherwise. His lips crashed into mine before I even knew what he was doing. It wasn't any emotion I could place, it was like he was trying to send me a message but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was over just as fast as it had begun and he pulled back, searching my face for something again. The only thing that registered was confusion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I care about you. I said it. You don't have to; just seeing you next to my hospital bed after I thought I was going to die is good enough for me."

"I-"

"No don't speak. I want to show the school that the rumors are true, show that we are strong together. Send Potter a message that he has more than just me to deal with."

"…ok…"

"Will you put your ring on?"

"Yes…"

I pulled out the giant ring and slid it on my finger. I'd had to wear it nearly 24/7 while we had been with our parents and I found that it felt like it was suppose to be there. I grabbed Draco's hand and walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. The buzz in the room kicked up another three notches the instant we walked in and people noticed our linked hands. The huge glittering diamond on my finger might have helped as well. Pansy was sitting next to Adrian and nearly choked on her roast beef.

These things barely registered as I walked to the table. My brain was on overdrive trying to go back over what Draco had just said to me. He cared about me, and he wanted to basically make our 'relationship' public. I went back to that moment over and over and I couldn't see anything but sincerity in his words and actions. I wanted to go back and tell him that I cared about him too, I didn't care that he saw it in my actions, I wanted him to hear it from me.

I had spent all this time up in my head not noticing that in reality we were in front of the Slytherin table about to sit down. I turned to him seeing the confusion in his face. I didn't even think I just did. I put my hand on his face and kissed him. The entire table started cat calling and whistling at us. I heard plates break in the direction of Pansy but I didn't care. I pulled back putting my lips to his ear.

"I care about you too."


	34. Can You Help Me Find a Way to Carry On?

The world had stopped as I pulled back to look at Draco. His eyes were burning blue flames and it was all I could do not to burn up in them. The world came roaring back as he brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that made my heart beat a million miles a minute. Slytherin table was now positively deafening with its excitement. The other tables were whispering loudly and I'm sure were staring as well. I didn't care, there was nothing to care about except him. We broke apart smiling and took our seats. Everyone started asking us about our relationship as soon as possible I was barely able to eat with all the questions being thrown at me.

We escaped from the Great Hall and ran down to the dungeon just to be alone. We acted as if we were First Years again, with how much we giggled and seemed quite shy with one another suddenly. The door shut behind us and I fell on the bed looking at the stars. This seemed completely absurd, weeks ago we had hated each other. Now after a near tragedy, we finally admit to ourselves and each other how we felt. I felt like I was glowing with happiness. He laid down next to me and smiled I rolled over on to my side to look at him better. He was about to do the same when he suddenly got very pale and grabbed his arm in pain. The smile slid off my face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I said panicking.

"It's h-him… He's calling a meeting."

"He can't expect you to show up can he? You're in school and can't Apperate."

"I have to find Snape." He said. He looked like he had just accepted that he was going to die.

"Ok…"

We both jumped up and ran out through the common room into the catacombs of the dungeon to Snape's office. When we arrived, he seemed to be waiting for us.

"Glad to see you understand how important time is in these situations. Let's go."

I nodded and was about to leave them when Snape called me back.

"He'll be wanting to see you too Callisandra. Remember you are in this together and he expects you to act accordingly."

"Yes sir." I said weakly looking at Draco who seemed to be made of stone.

He refused to look back at me. I felt my glow completely disappear now, I felt alone. I grabbed Snape's outstretched hand and I felt the ground vanish and the world squeeze in around me. However, I felt like this is what it would be like if I lived inside my brain. We landed outside of a mansion I'd never seen before. The giant C on the front gate didn't help me figure it out either. I glanced at Draco and he was already walking up the drive as if he owned it. I looked back at the C and back at Draco. This had to be Crabbe's place. I was terrified of what was about to happen. I wasn't ready to face the Dark Lord so soon with no good news to share.

Draco walked into the mansion and without stopping or looking back, he strode straight into the hall beyond the foyer. He threw open the door with more force that needed so it banged and echoed in the giant room. He continued up the long table not stopping at the empty seats obviously meant for us. Snape and I followed behind him but stop short at these chairs watching him as he approached the top of the table. I nearly fainted when he addressed the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I'm very grateful for your invitation to the meeting tonight. However, I must ask you to send Callisandra back to the school. She isn't a Death Eater. While she is my fiancée and I don't doubt her trustworthiness, I also don't believe she should be party to any of the proceedings."

"Good evening Draco, good to see you. I understand your concerns but I must impress upon you the seriousness of the situation. Callisandra should be made aware of it as well."

Draco bowed his head and moved back to his seat again without looking at me. I didn't know how to feel about him not wanting me at this meeting. I had very little time to think about it because the Dark Lord had started the meeting and commanded our attention.

"Well we all, or almost all, know why we're here tonight. We have but a single goal at the moment and that goal hangs on Draco's success with his task at Hogwarts. So without further ado, Draco, how are we coming along?"

I glanced down the table at him but his face was still turned from me.

"The cabinet is proving to be quite the challenge but I am quite confident that it will be fixed soon."

"So it's not ready."

"Not at the moment My Lord."

"Disappointing Draco, disappointing. Maybe you need more motivation than your own life. How about that of a loved one?"

"No My Lord I swear it will be done before long. I am motivated."

"I am not convinced. Callisandra, please join me." He said extending his hand towards me.

I stood up and took a deep breath before I shakily walked down the table to where the Dark Lord was. I stopped in front of him trying to look as brave as possible. He looked at me appraisingly for awhile then before I had time to even register what was about to happen, he withdrew his wand and whispered 'Crucio'.

The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt. I was being stabbed with needles, burning, and being pulled apart all at once. I felt it lift after what felt like an eternity and I could hear a dying scream, I realized that it was me screaming. I closed my mouth and continued to take deep breaths to avoid screaming or sobbing. The room was deathly silent. I picked myself up off the floor and looked at the Dark Lord, but he was looking down the table and Draco.

"I hope this serves as a reminder that you are responsible for more than just your own life Draco. She will die if you fail, as will you and your family. Callisandra, you must help him and be rewarded or be punished for his shortcomings. You may go now, both of you. I hope the next time we meet you will bring me better news."

We both got up and moved back out of the room to the foyer, Snape accompanied us without speaking. Once we reached the drive, he grabbed our arms and turned on the spot. We Apperated back to his office and before we could even talk to him, he immediately Apperated back again leaving Draco and I alone together. I noticed then that I was shaking and felt chilled to the bone. I knew I was going through shock after being subject to the Cruciatus Curse. I started walking back to the common room without even thinking about it. I was almost halfway there before Draco caught up to me.

"Cal…I'm so sorry."

"So now I exist? Now you'll talk to me?"

"No please, please understand. When Snape told you that you had to come along, all I could think was that this is all my fault. I didn't want you dragged into this. I was hoping I could spare you from all that but he wants to have me cornered. He knew the best way to scare me was to hurt you. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. I am so sorry. I wish you didn't have to marry me, then you wouldn't have to go through this." He looked so tortured in the moment that I finally saw the deep bruise like circles under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. He'd been working on the cabinet more often than I thought. All my anger and hurt dissipated and my heart went out to the boy in front of me who was being forced to be a man.

"Draco, please don't blame yourself for all this. After these past few weeks, I wouldn't want to be engaged to anyone else but you. We're gone be fine. The cabinet will get fixed and then everything will be okay."

"Cal…Cal…" He broke down and started crying. I pulled him into my arms and tried to calm him down.

"I…I was so s-scared watching him do that to y-you. I n-never wanted to see you h-hurt and now I'm t-the one causing you the p-pain."

"Sweetie you didn't curse me. You didn't do anything. None of this is your fault."

"I'm so, so s-sorry."

"Stop Draco, this is not your fault and I won't allow you to blame yourself."

"I really don't deserve you."

"Oh knock it off. Let's go back to our room. I think we both really need a good night's sleep."

"Ok, I agree."

We walked along the dungeon in silence and walked straight through the common room to the stairs to our room. Once we got in, we fell on the bed in our robes and almost immediately fell asleep. Just as I was about to nod off I heard Draco whisper in the darkness 'I love you'.


	35. I Dreamed a Dream in Time Gone By

**Author's Note: I am an awful author :[ I feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long. I've been struggling with where I want to go with this. I'd appreciate any feedback you guys have. Also I'm super sorry it's so short. I love you guys for still sticking with me though and reading my story!**

That night I had a lot of weird, vivid dreams. Some I would wake up screaming from and Draco would hold me until I felt safe enough to fall back asleep. Others were happy and gave me a glimpse of the future we might have. One in particular, however, kept coming back to me all throughout lessons the next day.

It wasn't so much a dream but a memory from my childhood. I was ten and staying at the Malfoy's for part of the summer. Back then, Draco and I were still best friends. We were out by the pool splashing around, playing like kids do. Draco got me full in the face with a bunch of water; I didn't really appreciate that, I gasped at just the wrong time and inhaled some. I immediately started choking and spluttering. In my adolescent mind, I decided to exact revenge on the one who started this. So I took one big breath, fell over and stopped moving. Draco started to panic and rolled me over trying to shake me awake. He called my name over and over again beginning to sob. I decided he had learned his lesson just as his lips came down on mine. I'm sure he thought it was like some fairytale when I seemed to come back to life after that, until I slapped him of course. We both pretended it had never happened, but for the next two years, I secretly hoped he might do it again when he didn't think I was dead or dying.

As history shows though, that never happened and once we got to school and found new friends, I had stopped caring. I wondered for the rest of the day if maybe the only reason I had hated Draco all these years was that he had chose Pansy to be with instead of me. Which was preposterous really, I hadn't seemed interested had I? I sighed and sat back in my seat in Potions. All I was doing was beating myself up over things that I couldn't change and didn't matter anymore. We were together now weren't we? Nevertheless, I couldn't help but think that if I had done things differently, we would've had so much more time together where we could've been way more happy. Of course, that was a fantasy in its own as well. Draco had never been a one-girl kind of guy until recently. So maybe everything does happen for a reason. We weren't put together until now because we never would've worked until now. That made me feel slightly better after my all day headcase-ness.

I looked up to see Draco staring at me oddly. Which made sense I guess since I hadn't spoke most of the day and last night I was having nightmares. He probably thought I had totally lost it and had his kid gloves on with me now. I gave him a small smile of reassurance and tried to concentrate on the rest of the class.

As the class was dismissed, I decided I should probably try to convince Draco that I'm not completely crazy. Which would probably be quite the feat considering all he had witnessed lately.

"So… I was just thinking, this thing with us, it never would've happened until now or at all if it wasn't for our overbearing parents."

"What do you mean until now?"

"Well, you and I never would've worked except for these specific circumstances. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked down to the Great Hall. Even with everything being a mess and a deadline breathing down our necks that was do or die we still had found love in each other. If there wasn't hope in that I didn't know if there was hope anymore.


End file.
